Fairytales Aren't Real
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Brittany never thought she would get pregnant at eighteen. She never imagined that Alvin Seville would be the father. She never thought he would leave for a world tour before she could tell him. And she never thought her daughter would go looking for him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well here it is! The winner of Preview 2, Fairytales Aren't Real! Please R&R!

* * *

><p>"Goodnight sweetheart." Twenty-three year old Brittany Miller said to her five year old daughter Amber as she kissed her cheek.<p>

"Mama, can you tell me a story?" Amber asked sweetly as she looked up at her mother innocently.

Brittany gazed into her daughter's big blue eyes. "_Just like her father's," _She thought to herself as she felt her heart melt. "Of course darling. Which one do you want to hear?"

"The one about the two bands." Amber requested.

Brittany climbed into bed next to her daughter and Amber snuggled up next to her mother.

"Once upon a time," Brittany began the story, "there was a chipette who was in a band with her two sisters and one day she met a chipmunk who was in a band with his two brothers. Now this chipette's name was Brittany Miller and her sisters were Jeanette and Eleanor. The chipmunk's name was Alvin Seville and his brothers were Simon and Theodore. At first the two groups hated each other but over time the groups grew to like each other and then eventually they all fell in love."

"Who loved who Mama?" Amber asked.

Her mother smiled as she thought about her past. "Theodore and Eleanor fell in love, as did Simon and Jeanette, and eventually Alvin and Brittany."

"What happened to them?" The little chipette asked again.

"I've told you this story a million times. I don't see why you are so curious every time I tell it." Brittany exclaimed.

Amber giggled. "If I don't, you'll forget to tell me some things."

Her mother shook her head in response before she continued. "The two groups became closer than close. But then," Amber noticed how her mother stopped. She always did that when she got to this part of the story. It always made the little chipette worry even though she knew why it made her upset. Amber reached over and placed her tiny paw on her mother's larger one. Brittany smiled and gave her daughter's paw a squeeze before she continued in a strained voice, "the boys' band was offered a chance to go singing around the world while the girls' band was forced to stop preforming and soon forgotten."

"How old were they?"

"Eighteen." Her mother replied. "Can I continue now?"

"Wait!" Amber shouted before she began counting her fingers. "So they were twelve more years than me?"

"Thirteen years older than you." Her mother corrected.

"That's what I said." She protested stubbornly.

Brittany shook her head. "Of course you did sweetie."

Amber smiled smugly as she leaned back. "You may continue."

"Well the boys asked the girls if they should leave or not and the girls told them to go, even though they really didn't want them to. Unfortunately, the boys didn't know that the girls wanted them to stay so they left. Nine months after the boys left, Brittany gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that wasn't only hers but was also Alvin's."

"Mama, if Alvin and Brittany weren't married how come they had a baby?" Amber questioned.

Brittany smiled. She had told this story so many times she had the answer to this question down pact. "God saw that Alvin and Brittany loved each other so much that he decided they were ready for a baby even though they weren't married."

Her daughter nodded as a signal to continue the story.

"Brittany decided keep her precious gift from God instead of letting another family raise it since it reminded her so much of the munk she loved. She named the little girl Amber. Not just because the name was beautiful but also because she knew how Alvin always said he wanted his kid's names to start with "As"." Her mother continued.

"I like that name." Amber told her.

"I do too." Brittany agreed with a smile.

"So what happened to Brittany and Amber?"

"Well Brittany's mother grew very ill so she had to leave her hometown of Los Angeles and move to a small town in New York so she could get better. That's actually where Amber was born. After Brittany's mother died she moved in with her two sisters who help her raise her daughter."

"And her daughter?" Amber asked.

"Her daughter is beautiful and is the most wonderful daughter Brittany could have ever hoped for." Her mother replied before she kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Amber, sweet dreams."

"Night Mama."

Brittany walked over to the doorway but before she could turn off the lights Amber asked, "Mama, will Daddy come back for us?"

"I know he will sweetheart." Her mother told her confidently before she turned off the lights and left her daughter to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>"She's finally asleep." Brittany sighed as she joined her sisters on the living room couch.<p>

"Did she ask to hear the story again?" Jeanette asked.

Her older sister nodded. "I don't see why she wants to hear that story every night."

"C'mon Britt, it's the story of her dad, how she came to the world, and all that other crap. If you had a story about our parents wouldn't you want to hear it all the time?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess I would."

"And wouldn't you want your two favorite aunts to turn it into story?"

Brittany looked at her surprised. "You didn't."

Eleanor jumped up from her seat. "I'll go get it."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to be a sixth birthday present for Amber, but El couldn't wait."

"It's fine." Brittany reassured her younger sister as she hugged her tightly.

"Here it is!" Eleanor said in a sing-song type voice as she came back clutching the book to her chest.

"Keep it down you'll wake Amber." Jeanette scolded.

The blonde chipette ignored her older sister and presented the book to Brittany. "Happy early birthday to Amber."

Brittany accepted the gift. "Thanks guys."

She flipped through the book and felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the bedtime story she told her daughter every night in a book with illustrations to match. "When did you do this?"

"That one night Amber came in after you had already tucked her in and asked to hear this story, I wrote it all down as you told her. I was working out all the details when Eleanor caught me asked me if she could do the pictures."

"You drew these?" Brittany asked Eleanor surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah, you like them?"

"I love them. You even drew Alvin with that stupid cap!"

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah, like someone could draw the Alvin Seville without his famous cap."

"True," Brittany agreed. "But how did you guys turn it into a book."

"Well I have a friend who's a publisher and she promised to turn this one into a book as long as I wrote another children's book that she could actually present to her boss and possible sell."

"That's incredible Netta." Brittany said as she flipped through the book some more.

"Do you guys mind if we watch "Red Carpet News" now? I really want to see who was on the worst and best dressed list?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Is that why you recorded it?" Jeanette asked.

The youngest chipette nodded. "Yep!"

"_Welcome to Red Carpet News. Coming up is our picks of the Best and Worst Dressed picks from the red carpet, does Alvin Seville lead singer of The Chipmunks have a new lady, and how do some of the top celebrities remove years off of their faces? Stayed tune to find out."_

Brittany stared at the woman on TV when she heard the story on Alvin. "Fast forward to the story on Alvin."

"On it," Eleanor replied as she fast forward until Alvin's picture came on the screen.

"Rewind a bit." Brittany ordered. "Now stop!"

The three girls listened intently as the woman on the TV said, _"Alvin Seville leader of the famous band The Chipmunks was seen last night having dinner with his co-star Anna-Marie Roberts. The two starred in the movie, 'Dinner For Two,' which premiers this summer. Alvin Seville says "It's nothing serious, at least not yet." Back to you George."_

Brittany stared at the TV in shock. She only knew a couple of things about Anna-Marie Roberts. She was beautiful, she used to be a model for a clothing line before she starred in one of her favorite movies, and did she mention she was beautiful?

"Britt," Jeanette began.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Brittany said as she grabbed the book.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked as she watched her sister lower the ladder that led to the attic.

Brittany stormed up the ladder not responding.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly followed their sister up the ladder and into their small attic. "What are you doing Britt?" Jeanette asked concerned as they watched Brittany throw the book into one of the boxes.

"I don't want my daughter to know anything about her jackass father." Brittany told them, a couple of tears running down her cheeks as she quickly turned back to them. "And you aren't going to tell her anything."

"Britt, why don't you come downstairs and we'll watch the worst and best dressed people." Eleanor said.

"Promise me," Brittany demanded, her voice rising.

"We promise." Jeanette said for the both of them.

Brittany nodded content before she wiped her eyes with her sleeves and headed down the ladder.

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged concerned looks before they followed their elder sister downstairs.

The three sisters sat back down on the couch and after watching all of the worst dressed and most of the best dressed, Brittany seemed to have calmed down. Although it was still obvious she was upset about Alvin.

"Alright here's the best dressed." Eleanor said. "Who do we think it's going to be?"

"_So many women rocked red on the carpet last night but without a doubt Anna-Marie Roberts nailed it. Her dress looked so elegant and she wore just the right jewelry to go with it. That's why without a doubt she's number on the best dressed list,"_

"She wore red since it's Alvin's color." Brittany said trying not to cry.

"You don't know that Britt." Jeanette began but Brittany stood up before she could finish.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you for the book, it's too bad Amber won't be able to read it." She said obviously close to tears before she turned around and raced to her bedroom.

Jeanette stood up to go after her when Eleanor grabbed her arm to stop her. "Jeanette, you don't really think Brittany's not going to tell Amber anything about her dad, do you?"

The bespectacled chipette shook her head. "I have no idea Ellie. I honestly have no idea."


	2. Ten Years Later

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of Fairytales Aren't Real. It's ten years after the prologue so Amber is now fifteen years old. I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter so I'm afraid you're stuck with my crappy ending. Please enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

><p>"Amber!"<p>

Amber Miller turned around to see her best friend, Rocky, racing towards her. "What's up Rocky?"

"I've been trying to find you all morning. Where were you during math class?" She demanded to know.

Amber shrugged. "I didn't feel like going."

"You should really take school more seriously. Miss B is going to flip if she finds out you skipped." Rocky told her as they started walking towards their lockers.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Mother dear can flip all she wants. I didn't feel like going to math today."

They stopped in front of their locker and Amber quickly unlocked the door while Rocky leaned against the locker next to hers. "Good luck facing the wrath of Brittany Miller."

"I'll survive," Amber told her. "So what did I miss in math?"

"We received new seating arrangements. Guess who I have to sit next to now?"

"Who?"

"Sneezey." Rocky exclaimed.

Amber paused before she looked at her friend. "You mean Stevie?"

"The guy goes through three boxes of tissues a day on his nose. His name should've been Sneezey!"

Amber was about to retort when she spotted three girls strutting down the hallways, chatting amongst themselves.

"Here come the devils." Amber told Rocky as she glared at the blonde who she knew was the controller of the other blonde and the raven-haired girl who were sticking to her like glue.

Rocky looked at where Amber was glaring and scoffed. "And just when I thought this would be a good day Gigi, Debbie, and Phoebe have to ruin it."

"Ignore them." Amber told her best friend as she began to grab some of her books out of her bag.

"I'll try, but it's hard to ignore their annoying voices."

Amber blocked out the girls' conversation even though she knew what they were talking about, Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Besides being the so-called 'queen' of the school, Gigi Knight was also the president of the Alvin and the Chipmunks fan club.

Amber didn't really know much about the band. All she knew was it was made up of three brothers and that they didn't perform as much as they used to because they now had their own TV show called, _'Living with the Seville's.' _Amber hadn't seen it; she would much rather be watching _'Step-mother Knows Best'- _but Rocky and some of her other friends never missed an episode.

A smirk came across her face as she turned to her friend. "Rocky,"

"Hmm,"

"Oh my gosh Alvin Seville has eyes!" She exclaimed mocking Gigi in a fake, high pitch voice.

Gigi turned around and glared at the chipette with auburn hair. "Can I help you Miller?"

Amber waited a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I'm good now that you shut up about the Devilles."

"You mean the Sevilles." Debbie corrected.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Potato potahto, tomato tamahto."

"There's a difference really." The raven-haired girl continued, sounding offended. "Their last name is Seville. Like the cultural and financial capital of Spain."

"Deville is the name of an evil lady that hates puppies." Phoebe said.

"There's also an artist named Abigail Deville. She was on the show _'Artstar'." _Rocky added.

Gigi rolled her eyes. "No one cares about some lame artist Munroe."

"My last name is Montez," Rocky interrupted.

"No one cares. The point is their last name is Seville. Hence the name of the TV show, _'Living with the Sevilles.'"_

"Sorry, never seen it." Amber replied.

Debbie's eyes widened in shock. "You've never seen the greatest comedy sitcom ever to be aired on television?"

"I believe _'Friends' _owns that title." Amber said.

Rocky looked at her friend in disbelief. "_'Friends' _is okay but have you seen '_Seinfeld'_?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Okay, you guys can discuss which one of those oldie shows is better later. You have to agree Munroe that _'Living with the Sevilles' _is the best comedy sitcom currently airing." Gigi said.

Rocky nodded as the clenched her teeth. "Yes I've seen it."

"Well don't you agree it's the best?" Phoebe asked.

"I personally think _'Stepmother Knows Best' _dominates all currently airing." Amber said before Rocky could answer.

Gigi rolled her eyes as she turned back to her locker. "Whatever Miller. You obviously have no taste in television or music."

"How can you say I have no taste in music when we've been talking about TV?"

"Well since you don't like their show, I'm assuming you don't like their music either."

"You're right actually. I've never even heard their music."

The three girls looked at her in shock. "How do you sleep at night?" Debbie asked appalled.

Amber shrugged. "Most of the time on my side, occasionally on my stomach, never on my back. Oh and I have to have the TV on in the background."

Gigi rolled her eyes. "You are so funny Miller."

"At least my friends and I don't have crushes on some old rock stars." She replied.

"They're only in their early thirties, genius."

"Sorry my bad." Amber said halfheartedly.

"Isn't one of them married?" Rocky spoke up.

Debbie nodded. "Yes, but celebrity relationships don't last long. They've been married for a couple of years so it won't be much longer until he cheats on her, she chests on him, or some floozy steps forward claiming to be his mistress. They'll be over soon and then he'll be looking for a new lady."

"You like the married one don't you?" Amber asked.

She received no response from the raven haired braniac so she nudged Rocky. "C'mon, let's get to second period. We've wasted enough time here."

"Do we have to? I want to talk about what color boxers Theodore Seville was last seen wearing."

Amber laughed as she grabbed her books for second period.

"Hey, you want to go to the consignment store with me later? I need to pick up some stuff for Mr. Roderick's Shakespeare assignment." Rocky asked as they made their way to science.

The auburn haired chipette groaned. "Do I have to?"

"I'll buy you a hat as an early birthday present."

Amber wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "You got yourself a deal my friend."

* * *

><p>"Miss Miller, if I have to stop my class one more time because of your daughter's shenanigans,"<p>

"I know Mr. Parks. It won't happen again I promise." Amber heard her mother interrupt her least favorite teacher.

She was seated on the floor outside of the history classroom. Mr. Parks had overreacted to a few of her jokes and insisted on calling her mother to talk to her after school. Something that, unfortunately for Amber, had happened in the past.

The door opened and Amber looked up to see her mother exiting the classroom. She stood in front of her daughter with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany Miller was average height and weight for a chipette, although at the moment she appeared taller due to the high heels she was wearing, with her auburn hair falling onto her shoulders, and her blue eyes that Amber could tell were filled with anger.

Amber smiled her infamous 'you gotta love me smile' and Brittany's lips twitched into a small smile of her own. "You are in so much trouble."

The teenager sighed. "What's my punishment?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I figure it out." Her mother replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Amber groaned. Unlike most parents, Brittany didn't believe in groundings. She came up with her own punishments. Sometimes it was a good thing but most of the time, Amber would rather take the grounding then what her mother had planned.

"Can I at least go to Ms. Amy's shop with Rocky?" She asked. "We have to get stuff for a project."

Brittany gave her a skeptical look. "Really? What kind of project is it?"

"You have to reenact this scene from one of Shakey's plays." Amber replied remembering what Rocky had told her earlier. "So we need to get some props and stuff for costumes."

Her mother continued to look at her for several moments before she finally nodded. "Alright but be back in time for dinner. Do you need any money?"

"I'm paying Miss B."

Amber smiled as she saw Rocky and their friend Drew standing behind her mother.

Brittany turned to Rocky and shook her head. "You don't have to do that Rocky. I can pay for Amber's things."

"It's fine. What's the point of being rich if you don't get to spend your money?" Rocky asked.

It took a moment before Brittany nodded. "Alright, but if need anything sown or tailored come to me."

"We don't know any other seamstress Mom." Amber told her grabbing her bag while walking over to her friends. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, be careful." Brittany said. "Love you."

"Love you too Mom." Amber told her before she and her friends began walking the other way.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again," Drew began.

"If you're about to say my mom's hot," Amber interrupted him, "I'm warning you now not to."

* * *

><p>"I think we have everything for Mr. Rod's assignment." Drew said. "Quick question though, if you aren't in advanced English with us then why did you come with us?"<p>

Amber shrugged. "I was promised a hat."

"What's up with you and hats?" Drew asked.

"I really don't know. I've just always had this thing for hats. Baseball caps were always my favorite when I was younger but since my mother donated most of my collection to charity without my permission, I've branched out to other hats." Amber said as she placed a fedora on her head.

"Ok, you guys almost ready to go?" Rocky asked as she joined them, carrying her supplies.

"Which one do you like, the straw one or the fedora?" Amber asked.

"Fedora," Rocky told her.

Amber nodded in agreement.

"I think you should get the tiger ears." Drew said as he pointed to the ears.

"I'll get those if you get the princess tiara." She replied with a smirk.

"Hell no." He told her.

She shrugged. "Guess I'm just getting the fedora then."

"Then can we check out? It's already half past five." Rocky said.

Drew snickered. "Who talks like that? I mean I know old people do but,"

Rocky hit him in the arm as they made their way over to the checkout counter. "Shut up."

"Hey Amy," Amber greeted as she set her hat on the counter with Rocky and Drew's things.

"Hey guys, project?" She asked knowingly as she began to check them out.

"Yup," Drew replied. "I don't know how many more I can take."

"We only have a couple weeks left until spring break. Then we're golden." Rocky reminded him as she handed Amy her credit card.

"I just know I have to get home soon or else my mom is going to kill me." Amber sighed.

"Isn't your house like a thirty minute drive?" Drew questioned.

She nodded. "That's why we gotta get going."

"Here's your receipt Miss Montez." Amy said handing her the slip of paper and bags. "Have a great day."

The three left the shop and Rocky looked over the receipt. "Two dollars! That's how much that stupid hat you wanted cost?"

Amber nodded as she hailed a cab. "I guess so."

"Are you sure that's all you want for your birthday? I mean you are worth much more to me than two dollars!"

"It's fine Rocky. I don't want you to waste your money on me." Amber told her.

"I'll take something." Drew spoke up.

She looked at him. "I already gave you a birthday present three months ago."

"You gave me a stick of gum!" He exclaimed.

"The best kind of gum offered in the USA!" She defended herself.

"I wouldn't know! Amber ate it before I could!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're complaining about. I left you the wrapper with the joke on it."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Amber called as she entered the small house.<p>

"She went to the store!" Her Aunt Jeanette called back.

"Thanks Aunt Netta!" She turned to her friends. "You guys want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Rocky said as she sat down on the couch.

Drew sat down on the other side of the couch. "I am feeling a little peckish."

Rocky laughed. "And you make fun of the way I talk."

The boy shook his head and glanced at the wall clock. "Hey repeats of _'Living with the Sevilles' _are on channel thirty."

"Sorry, that show is banned from this household. Mother's orders." Amber told him as she grabbed a water bottle from their fridge before she joined them on the couch.

"Your mom is a killjoy."

"She is not." Amber protested as she grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. "Hey _'Red Carpet News'_ is on."

Drew groaned as Rocky nodded in agreement to her show selection.

"Who's that?" He asked as a chipette appeared on the screen.

"That's the gorgeous, talented, magnificent, Elizabeth Jane Wygul." Amber said. "She's the star of _'Stepmother Knows Best' _and is without a doubt my favorite actress."

"She's hot." Drew said.

Rocky nodded. "I love her accent. Well I love British accents in general but hers is,"

"Wait she's British? Her teeth are perfect!" He exclaimed as the chipette smiled at the camera.

"Not all British people have bad teeth. That's a stereotype." Rocky said.

"Do you remember her wedding?" Amber asked.

"Crap, she's married!" Drew exclaimed.

Rocky scoffed. "Like you stood a chance anyway."

"Who is she married to?" He asked.

"I can't remember. All I can remember is he's a musician or something and he's a couple years older than her."

Rocky smirked. "Older men, not younger."

"She was also once playmate of the year." Amber added.

"She was in playboy!" Drew exclaimed.

Amber nodded. "Yeah her family was low on cash so she crossed the pond and became a playboy model to make some money."

He stared at the TV for a minute before realization came across his face. "She guest starred on an episode of _'Living with the Sevilles'_!"

"Are you serious? I can't believe I missed that!" Amber exclaimed.

"You hate that show." Rocky reminded her causing Drew to gasp.

"I would've watched it if Elizabeth Wygul was guest starring."

"You hate _'Living with the Sevilles'_? The greatest comedy show ever?" Drew asked.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Drew. I'm not allowed to see it. However, I do know that Gigi and her cult love it, so I hate it." Amber told him.

The door to the apartment opened followed by Brittany calling, "I'm back from the store."

"What's for dinner?" Amber asked.

Brittany walked into the living room carrying a brown paper bag. "I picked up some Mr. Wang's. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good. Can Rocky and Drew join us?"

"I just picked up enough for you, me, and your Aunt Jeanette."

"Aunt Jeanette has other plans tonight but thanks you for picking her up something."

Amber looked to see her Aunt Jeanette standing in the doorway to her room. Instead of her hair in its usual bun, her long brown hair fell below her shoulders and instead of her usual yoga pants and oversized shirt she was wearing a purple dress with black heels.

"Where are you going Aunt Jeanette?" Amber asked.

"I have a date with Paul." She replied as she put her earrings in.

Drew leaned towards Amber. "Who's Paul?"

"Her boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend!" Drew exclaimed.

"Thank you for sounding so surprised." Jeanette replied sarcastically.

"I thought Paul went off to war." Rocky said.

Amber nodded. "He just got back a couple nights ago. Aunt Jeanette's barely left his side the whole time."

"How long have they been together?" Drew asked.

"Years. They met at some coffee shop then they dated for about a year before he had to go fight. They wrote letters to each other the whole time though. It was very sweet."

"Sounds like something you'd see in a chick flick." Drew replied.

"Why is he back already? I thought he had another year." Rocky asked.

Amber bit her lip. "I don't really,"

"C'mon Ambs, you can tell us. We're your best friends." Drew said.

She sighed. "I don't know exactly what happened but there was some sort of explosion that went wrong. Anyway, he ended up losing an arm."

Her friends' eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Is he okay?" Rocky finally asked.

Amber nodded. "Completely healthy, besides the whole arm thing."

"So is it like his whole arm is gone or does he have a nub." Drew asked.

Rocky hit him. "I'm starting to think you have no filter in your brain."

He smirked. "You're just now figuring that out?"

Before Rocky could retort there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brittany asked.

"It's Paul,"

"Come on in!" Brittany called back.

"Looks like you guys will get to see for yourselves." Amber told her friends as a tall chipmunk entered the apartment.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"So he has a nub." Drew said as he noticed the chipmunk was only missing from the elbow down on his left arm.

Rocky and Amber both hit him as Jeanette greeted Paul with a peck on the lips. "Just let me get my purse then we'll go."

"Are you doing it tonight?" Amber asked once her aunt was out of earshot.

"Maybe," He replied with a smile.

"Do what?" Rocky asked.

Amber turned to her. "He's going to pop the question."

Rocky let out a squeal of excitement as Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just remember, you hurt my little sister I'll come after you." She warned him.

Paul smiled. "I remember. You, Eleanor, and Eleanor's husband all promised me that."

Jeanette returned carrying her purse. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Guys, they're talking about Alvin Seville. Can you turn it up?" He asked.

Amber turned up the volume on the television.

"_Today Alvin Seville announced his engagement to longtime girlfriend Jessica Jordan. The two have been dating for two years and Alvin Seville said, 'I thought it was about time we took our relationship to the next level.' So that means only one Seville brother is left on the market. Which leaves the question, which lucky lady will win his heart? Is there already one in his life? Stay tuned to find out."_

Amber rolled her eyes. "Who really cares about Alvin Seville's engagement?"

"Gigi will." Rocky reminded her.

A grin spread across Amber's face. "I can't wait until we next see her!"

Jeanette looked at her older sister concerned. "You okay Britt?"

Brittany nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. You two go ahead. Have fun."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette began again but Brittany just nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go, have fun."

Jeanette stared at her older sister for a minute before she finally nodded in defeat. "Alright call me if you need me."

"I will." Brittany promised.

The couple left the apartment and Amber looked up at her mother. "You okay Mom?"

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Since Aunt Jeanette isn't eating with us, do you mind if Rocky and Drew have her meal?"

She nodded. "Go ahead, enjoy. You guys can have mine to. I'm suddenly not hungry. I'm going to my room if you need me."

"Okay," Amber said as she watched her mother walk to her room.

Brittany stopped right before she entered her room and turned back to Amber. "Oh and for your punishment I've decided you're going to clean out the attic."

"But Mom," Amber began to protest. No one went into the attic. Amber didn't know what was up there, and she didn't want to find out.

"No buts." Brittany cut her off. "I expect it to be done by the weekend."

Amber watched her mother go into her bedroom before she turned to her friends. "Is there any chance you guys want to help me clean out the attic?"

Rocky smiled. "Sure, what are friends for?"

Drew sighed. "Wish I could but I have to go meet future stepmom number five."

"How old is this one?" Amber asked. "

"Twenty-three, and she's an artist."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Rocky said.

"She paints nude people." He said.

Amber smiled. "Just be glad your dad is trying to find love with someone. My mom refuses to. She says I'm enough to keep her busy."

Rocky shrugged. "Maybe she just hasn't gotten over your dad."

"I don't know. She's never even mentioned my dad before."

"Really?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe he was a sperm donor?" Drew suggested.

"I would like to think I wasn't created with a turkey baster." Amber said.

"Just be glad you have one parent who cares and is always looking out for you instead of two who wouldn't care if you disappeared for a year." Rocky said.

"Your parents care Rock." Amber told her close friend.

Rocky scoffed. "Yeah right. Guess what my parents got me for my birthday? A fifty dollar gift card to iTunes. Guess what they got my mom's yorkie? A solid gold collar with matching pooper scooper. They don't even scoop the dang poop!"

Drew laughed. "See this why we get along so well. One of us has one parent who marries women half his age then divorces them, one of us has two parents who couldn't care less, then the last person has one parent who cares more about her then getting her own life."

Amber sighed as she leaned back. "Yeah,"

"Hey a new episode of _'Living with the Sevilles' _is on. Now that your aunt and mom are gone can we watch it?"

"Hand me the remote." Amber ordered.

"Yes!"

Amber changed the channel and Drew looked at it confused. "This isn't _'Living with the Sevilles'_."

"I know." She replied.

"What is this?"

"'_Stepmother Knows Best' _starring Elizabeth Wygul. Haven't you seen it?" Amber asked.

Drew shook his head. "No, and I don't want to. What happened to _'Living with the Sevilles'_?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the show before I change it to some show like _'Barney'_." Rocky threatened.

Drew slumped down in his seat and under his breath muttered, "Meanies,"


	3. Photos From the Past

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter of Fairytales Aren't Real. There's no Amber or her crazy friends or the chipettes in this chapter, but we get to see how Alvin and his brothers are doing. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I can't believe you guys like this story so much. Remember, the more reviews the faster I update! Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to Simon wanna be for being an amazing beta reader!

Here's the next chappie!

* * *

><p>Alvin Seville had a good life. He was in an internationally known band with his two brothers and also starred in an Emmy award winning TV show with them. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, who also happened to be an actress, and the world seemed to finally stop being cruel to him.<p>

When he was younger his brothers and he used to play with a band called the Chipettes. Its members included three sisters. One was Alvin's younger brother, Simon's, best friend and she always insisted that's all she will ever be to him. Another member of the band was his youngest brother, Theodore's, best friend who he was in love with. She ended up stabbing him in the back and he hadn't really gotten over it. The final chipette had been Alvin's worst enemy, best friend, and at one time, the chipette he thought he would marry.

They were eighteen when both groups were asked to come to the record company for a meeting. Alvin and his brothers were offered an international tour while the Chipettes received the news that they were being dropped since their last album apparently didn't sell very well.

At first, Simon and Alvin refused to go. Theodore was on board and wanted to leave more than anything else, though after what happened with Eleanor, no one could really blame him for wanting to leave. After a fight with Jeanette, Simon was on board with the tour and was also ready to go. Alvin didn't want to go and of course they couldn't go without him. Brittany somehow managed to convince him to go and he promised her that they'd be back in a year.

The year went by fast and before the guys knew it they were back in L.A. Alvin couldn't wait to see Brittany again but the Chipettes were nowhere to be found. Theodore was relieved since he still hadn't forgiven the blonde chipette, but Simon and Alvin were worried.

Two years later, Simon gave up the search. He said it was because he didn't want to spend any more money on finding the girls when they were probably fine and happy wherever they were. Alvin personally thought it was because he didn't want his new girlfriend Emily to question why he was trying so hard to find a chipette he claimed to have no romantic feelings for. Truth be told Simon still loved her since the day he first met her, not that he didn't love Emily. It's just that he wasn't over Jeanette, even though he was pledging his heart to another it wasn't as wholeheartedly as he made it out to be. Deep down he still had feelings for Jeanette which he tried his best to suppress. But he just couldn't shake it, he never told a soul lest someone tell the person who became his wife about it, which was the last thing he wanted her to know.

It wasn't for another five years before Alvin gave up on ever seeing Brittany again. There had been an accident that had changed their lives in a dramatic and earth shattering way. He grew close to one of his co-stars, Anna-Marie Roberts. She didn't know exactly what was going on-since Alvin still couldn't bring himself to say what happened out loud- but she helped him get through it and also helped keep the media distracted from what was really going on.

Despite what the media thought, Alvin had no feelings for Anna-Marie besides friendship. He still wasn't over Brittany, and he was too worried about what had happened during the accident to be in a relationship and he couldn't fund the search for her anymore since all the money they had was going to help with the aftermath of the accident.

So he dealt with the pain of the accident with his brothers, though each dealt with it in a different way. Simon wanted to settle down and found what he was looking for in the person he least was expecting to. He ended up marrying her three years later. Theodore went the exact opposite direction. He had no intention of settling down and became the heartbreaker of the brothers. While Alvin stuck close to his friends and kept himself busy with work.

It was at Simon's wedding where he met the chipette who made him finally move on from Brittany, Jessica Jordan. She really didn't know the couple personally, but her friend had worked with Simon's fiancée and decided to bring Jordan with her. They met at the bar and bonded over their hatred of cliché wedding activities. Two years later-aka a week ago- Alvin asked her to marry him and the universe repaid him for everything it had taken from him by her saying, 'Yes!'

So now, Alvin was lying on his bed, arms wrapped around his fiancée, passing the time until she had to go visit her parents.

"Why can't I come with you again?" He asked her as he played with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Because you have work." She reminded him.

"They can do without me."

"You're filming the season finale of _'Living with the Sevilles' _which last time I checked, you're one of the Sevilles, therefore must be there." Jessica told him.

He groaned. "You know most women hate it when their fiancée has to work when she goes home to visit her parents and would do anything for him to skip work and be with her. Why do you have to be so different?"

She smiled. "Because I don't want you to be fired and I know for a fact they can't shoot that episode without you."

"Well I am the most important brother."

"And the most humble." Jessica replied sarcastically as she rolled over on her stomach to look at him.

Alvin smiled sadly as he thought about her leaving entered his mind again. "When does your plane leave again?"

"A couple of hours." She replied.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, my brother's taking me. But don't you have plans with the guys or something?"

"I'm just going to the bar with my brothers, my sister-in-law, and Lauren. Same old thing I do every other night."

She snuggled into his embrace. "Good. They'll keep you out of trouble. Well, at least Mr. and Mrs. Seville will. I have no idea about the other two."

Alvin chuckled. "Theo and Lauren tend to look out for each other and no one else."

"Speaking of Lauren, can I hide her birthday present here?" Jessica asked.

"You didn't have to get her anything."

Jessica shook her head. "Of course I did. She's one of your friends."

"That statement is questionable." Alvin told her as she rolled off of the bed and grabbed her bag. "The only thing we have in common is we love messing with Simon."

Jessica pulled out a wrapped box from her bag. "Well too late, I already got her something. Where should I put it?"

He pointed to the closet lazily. "Look in the closet. I have a bunch of boxes she probably won't look in."

She opened the closet and dug around before she pulled out a cardboard box. "Crap from high school." She read the words written in black sharpie aloud.

Alvin rolled over to look at the box. "I've been meaning to toss that."

He watched his fiancée sit down on the carpet and open the box. A look of curiosity came across her face. She pulled out a picture frame. "Alvin, who is this?"

Alvin froze when he saw the picture his fiancée was holding out for him to see. He hadn't seen or thought about that picture in years. Mainly because he had been trying so hard-and succeeding at some times- at not thinking about the subject of the photo. For in the photo there was Brittany leaning against a fence, playfully glaring at the taker of the photo. Alvin remembered taking the picture back in high school at the neighborhood barbeque.

Back when she was his girlfriend. Back then he couldn't see himself with anyone else. In the past he was an immature and irresponsible person. Back when he was known for wearing a yellow 'A' and a red baseball cap. Back before his little brother was hurt by that stupid girl! Back before his whole family was pretty much ruined. Before he lost his love who vanished and had yet to be found. Back before the universe was so cruel to him. Back when he was just a kid and didn't know most of the stuff he knew now. Back when he thought nothing bad would ever happen.

But all that did happened. He lost Brittany, but he gained Jessica. An amazing girl who cared about him and who he cared about to.

"Alvin, who is she?" He was brought back reality by the sound of his fiancée's voice.

He slowly looked up to meet her gaze. "Just and old girlfriend." He replied.

"Oh," Jessica said as she looked down at the picture. "She's beautiful."

He nodded. "Yeah she is, just not as beautiful as the girl who's sitting before me."

A blush came across Jessica's pale face as she retorted. "Kissing up gets you nowhere."

He smirked. "Oh, I think it does."

She shook her head as she stood up and put the picture and the present in the box. "Where should I put this?"

"Just put it in the closet somewhere." Alvin told her.

He watched as she tried to find a place to put it in his cluttered closet. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions and he could tell she wasn't as happy and excited as she was a couple minutes ago.

"I'll toss it." He spoke up.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'll throw away the picture if it makes you uncomfortable." He told her.

A smile came across Jessica's face. "Really?"

Alvin nodded. "Of course. You're my world J.J. If you weren't I wouldn't be marrying you in a couple of months. So, if that picture makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll toss it. Heck, I'm going to get rid of most of my crap when I move in with you anyway."

She nodded. "It does. I'm sorry but it really does."

Alvin stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "It's gone then."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Simon Seville speaking." Alvin heard his little brother answer his phone awhile later after Jessie left.<p>

"Hey, Si it's me."

"Hey Al, what's up?" Simon asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar with Theo and Lauren." He replied. "Though I'm about to leave. E had to work late tonight and I want to surprise her with dinner and a movie."

"So Chinese take-out and whatever's free on pay-per view?" Alvin clarified.

"Yeah. Why? Do you need anything?" Simon asked.

"Just some advice. Preferably brotherly and sisterly advice rather than the kind you get from a bartender when you're drunk." Alvin told him.

"Gotcha. Where do you want us to meet you?" Simon asked.

"I'll meet you there." Alvin told him.

"Hold on one sec Al," Simon said.

Alvin waited, hearing faint arguing, before a woman's voice said on the other line, "Hey Al, it's me."

He grinned recognizing the voice. "Hey Lauren, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. Simon's just being an a-hole again." She replied.

"What else is new?"

She laughed. "Exactly, but what's this I hear about brotherly and sisterly advice requested."

"It's a long story. I'll catch you up when I get there." He said.

"Don't come here. Nothing good is happening. We'll meet you somewhere else."

He nodded. "Alright, where?"

"How about Luigi's? It's not too far away." Lauren suggested.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Alright seen you there Alvie."

"Bye, Laurie." He said.

Alvin was about to hang up when he heard Lauren's voice, "Alvin, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how many girls Si's slept with? He won't tell me." Lauren asked.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh as he heard his brother's protests in the background. "We'll talk later."

He could picture the grin on Lauren's face as she replied, "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Alvin sat in the booth in the back at Luigi's, far away from all of the windows and most of the customers. He was soaking since he had decided to walk the last block to the diner thinking it wasn't raining that bad. However, Mother Nature proved him wrong.<p>

He looked up when he heard the bell signaling someone had entered the diner. The first one to enter was tall and was wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt with the hood covering his face and his hands buried in the front pocket.

A woman followed the man inside. She had porcelain white skin, raven black hair, and emerald green eyes. Her clothes were covered by a tan trench coat leaving just her silver high heels to be seen and her makeup was ruined by, what Alvin assumed, the rain.

The last person to enter was another male. He was shorter than the first male but about as tall as the woman in her heels. He wore a green sweatshirt and like the first one had the hood covering his face and his hands in his pocket.

The woman pushed the man in blue aside and raced over to Alvin. "Hey Al." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Lauren. What's up?" He asked before he took a sip of his coke.

"I forgot how kind some people could be. Three people came up to me in the pouring rain and asked me if I was being held against my will." She told him with a smile.

The two guys joined them and removed their sweatshirts to reveal Simon and Theodore. "It wasn't that nice though when the old lady threatened to have us arrested." Theodore grumbled as he plopped down in a seat next to Lauren.

Simon sat down next to Alvin. "It also wasn't very nice when you punched that one dude in the nose."

Theodore shrugged. "He deserved it."

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. "You need to find some sort of way to control your anger."

"I tried. I counted to ten like the Dr. said to do. It didn't work since I still felt like punching the guy, so I did."

Lauren shook her head. "Classic Ted."

Alvin shot his brother a sympathetic glance knowing exactly why he was acting this way. He had been hurt and still had bottled up anger from back then causing him to have a very short temper. He also didn't commit to any relationship since he was still hurt too badly from last time. At least that's what Alvin and Simon has always agreed was going on with their once sweet and innocent baby brother.

"Anyway, why did you need us?" Simon asked.

Alvin sighed as he ran a paw through his hair. "Jess found a picture of Brittany."

Both Simon and Theodore looked at their brother shocked while Lauren looked confused.

"Who's Brittany?" She asked looking at Theodore for help.

"She's the girl Alvin used to swear he would marry." Theodore told her quietly.

"Her whole family disappeared when we were eighteen." Simon added.

"Did you guys look for them?" Lauren asked.

Alvin nodded. "For about seven years. Then I kind of gave up."

"So what are you thinking?" Simon asked. "I mean do you want to try to find the chipettes again,"

"No!" Theodore suddenly exclaimed. "I mean, I know you miss Britt but you're engaged to Jessica. And you know I can't stand anyone outside of our family-except for Lauren and some people we work with- and I really don't like Jessica, but she's your fiancée. How are you going to explain to her that you're looking for your ex? Not to mention if you find her you find the devil. And I can't stand that woman."

Simon rolled his eyes. "It's been fifteen years Theo, get over it."

"He is right though. I don't think looking for Brittany is the best thing to do. You promised everything you have to Jess. You can't betray her by going and looking for your lost love. I mean, what would you do if you found her? Would you dump Jessica like a hot potato and run off with this Brittany girl?" Lauren said.

Alvin sighed. "No of course I wouldn't. I love Jessie. I just want to make sure she's being taken care of and is happy." He let out another and looked at Simon. "What are you thinking Si?"

"It would be great to see them again but I have to agree with Ted and Lauren. It wouldn't be fair to Jessie." He said quietly.

Alvin sat back in his seat and nodded in defeat. "Okay then, I won't look for her. Thanks guys."

Lauren placed her hand on top of Alvin's and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's for the best Al."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know it."

Though on the inside, he was still as unsure as ever.


	4. The Book With All the Answers

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of Fairytales Aren't Real. And here's what you all have been waiting for! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They definitely keep me writing and updating. So please, R&R! Oh, and I only own the plot and my OCs. Just in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Amber sighed as she waited on Rocky to come out of the changing room.<p>

It was Friday and apparently God had heard Drew's pleas about an early spring break and granted everyone who attended Amber's high school two weeks out of school then a week of spring break due to the fact that their school was being investigated.

Unlike everyone else in her school, Amber was actually disappointed that someone had been murdered after school hours-well everyone was upset that someone had died but the person who was killed was a stranger and those kinds of attacks weren't uncommon. She was looking forward to taunting Gigi about Alvin Seville's engagement and since she only saw the devil in the school hallways she would have to wait three weeks to taunt her. Of course it wouldn't be the same since Gigi would've had some time to cool down after hearing about her celebrity crush's engagement.

"Amber, how does this look?"

Amber snapped out of her trance and smiled at her friend's clothes choice. "It looks great Rocky."

"You think I should get it?" Her friend asked again.

Amber shrugged. "Your choice."

"What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked. "You're normally such a Becky Bloomwood when we go shopping."

A smile came across the auburn hair chipette's face as her friend referenced the main character in the Shopaholic books by Sophie Kinsella. The character was known for buying items even if she couldn't afford them. Although unlike the character, Amber mostly picked out clothes for Rocky and Drew since like the character she had no money. Though her lack of funds was due to her mom's job.

"This is why we're friends." Amber told her.

"Because we make references to books that I've read and you've seen the movie-which was complete and total crap by the way- or that we both love shopping?" Rocky asked.

"Both. And that movie was awesome."

Rocky shook her head. "Nope, sorry. It sucked. You have horrible movie taste, fyi."

"Thanks for the newsflash, but you know I have a love for crappy movies." Amber reminded her. "The ones that were based off of a book but completely ruined it, the ones that are predicable-mostly romantic comedies- and then of course there are the ones that just flat out suck but you love them anyway."

"What movies are in category three? I understand one and two but three I have no idea about."

"'All About Steve' starring Sandra Bullock and Bradley Cooper is great example. It was so bad it was funny." She said.

"Why do I hang out with you?" Rocky asked.

"Cause you love me." Amber told her with a smirk.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. So, since I love you and want to hear your opinion, what do you think of this outfit?"

"It looks fine Rock."

Rocky turned back to the mirror. "Just fine!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not in the shopping mood today. My mom's been depressed lately, I can't make fun of Gigi,"

"You think I don't want to make fun of Gigi?" Rocky interrupted her.

"I know you do, Rock. I'm just feeling kind of out of it today." Amber replied.

Rocky turned and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you pick out something? I still owe you a birthday present."

"You bought me a hat." Amber pointed out.

"That was two dollars! You mean so much more to me than that!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Thanks for the offer, Rock. But I'm fine with my hat."

"If you say so." Rocky said, still sounding unsure.

"I think I'm going to go check on Drew. You mind?" Amber asked.

The brunette shook her head. "Go ahead. He's probably lonely out there all by himself anyway."

Amber left the dressing room and joined Drew where he was sitting on a bench in the store.

"People have been judging me." He informed her.

"You're a teenage boy sitting outside the girl's dressing room. I don't blame them." Amber replied.

Drew sighed. "I need to get guy friends."

Amber nodded. "Agreed. They need to be cute though."

He rolled his eyes. "You know if I get any guy friends you aren't allowed to date them, right?"

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"Because you're my best friend that's a girl and if you and the guy break up it'd be awkward."

"Can Rocky date him?" Amber asked.

"Okay, I don't even have a guy friend yet!" Drew exclaimed.

Amber smiled. "But if you do get one, can I go out with him?"

Drew sighed as he scanned the store. "Hey, isn't that Gigi and her followers?"

The chipette followed his gaze and sure enough there was Gigi and her brain washed minions. An evil smile came across her face as she turned to Drew. "Care to join me in the teasing or would you rather watch?"

"I think I'll go get Rocky then meet up with you." Drew told her. "She won't want to miss this."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. See you soon."

Amber stood up from the bench and walked over to where her blonde nemesis was browsing through clothes. "Hi Gigi." She greeted her in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want, Miller?" Gigi asked, her voice containing more venom than usual.

"Just wanted to know if you heard the great news."

"You finally found a life?"

"Sorry G, that's something on your to do list, not mine." Amber replied.

The blonde rolled her eyes and moved to another rack, Amber following her. "I'm not in the mood Miller."

"I just wanted to know what you thought about Alvin Seville's engagement to that beautiful tennis player."

"She's an actress." Gigi snarled.

Amber folded her arms across her chest as a smirk came across her face. "I'm guessing you don't like her?"

"I just can't believe the nerves of her. Stealing my man,"

"Wait," Amber cut her off. "Your man? Isn't Alvin Seville like twice your age and then some years?"

Gigi shoved her nose upwards as she turned away from the chipette. "True love is not limited to age."

"Did you hear that from Charlie Sheen or some other creepy, famous pervert?"

"Laugh all you want Miller, but one day you'll see me going down the red carpet arms locked with Alvin Seville and an enormous diamond ring on my finger."

"Yes and one day you'll see me walking on Mars with the Queen of England and Elizabeth Wygul." Amber replied dryly.

"Hey guys," Rocky greeted as she and Drew rejoined Amber. "What's going on?"

"Gigi just invited us to her future, imaginary wedding to Alvin Seville." Amber informed them.

"Do I have to wear a fake suit, an imaginary suit, or a real suit?" Drew asked confused.

Gigi ignored his comment. "I never said anything about a wedding Miller."

"No it's fine; we're busy that day anyway. We got a unicorn baptizing." Rocky informed her.

"And then a leprechaun bar mitzvah after that." Amber added.

"Gigi, are you coming?" Debbie asked from where she stood with Phoebe in the entrance to the store.

"Be right there." She told them before she turned back to Amber and her friends. "I just wanted to say Miller that I hope your mom and you don't get evicted right before your birthday. I mean it must be hard for an uneducated woman who is lacking a husband to pay the bills. And the fact that the new tailors just opened and has been taking business from her can't be helping."

It took everything within Amber not to punch Gigi right in the jaw. Not only did she bring up the fact that Amber's dad left-at least that's what Amber assumed happened to her dad, since her mom and aunts refused to tell her anything about him-but she also brought up that her mother didn't go to college and didn't have the greatest job in the world. Of course there was some truth in her words. Business had been slow for her mom; therefore money had been tight for the family.

"We'll be fine." Amber growled through clenched teeth.

"Just making sure." Gigi said before she turned around and headed towards her friends. "Bye Miller, bye Gregory, bye Monroe." She tossed the words over her shoulder as she walked, speaking in the same sing-song voice Amber used earlier.

"It's Montez!" Rocky shouted after her causing many other people in the store to glare at her.

"What? It's rude to call someone by the wrong name over and over and not even care!" She exclaimed.

"Ignore them Rock." Drew ordered before he looked at Amber. "And you need to too Ambs."

"She insulted my mom." Amber growled.

"She's trying to get under your skin. Get back at you for insulting her crush on Alvin Seville. She knows your mom and your home is your weak spot so she's using it to get to you. And you want to know the worst part? You're letting her do it!" Drew told her.

Amber sighed in defeat. "I know, I know. I just hate this."

"Can't your Aunts help?" Rocky asked.

The auburn headed chipette shook her head. "Mom's too stubborn and proud to take anything they offer her."

"Well, it's like Bob said." Drew said. "Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be alright."

A smile came across Amber's face. "Thanks Drew."

"No prob, girlie." He replied before his phone began buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and groaned.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

Drew let out a frustrated breath. "I have to go meet future step-mom number five."

"Are they engaged?" Rocky asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, but you know my dad. He marries them quickly then already has the divorce papers ready before the honeymoon."

"Quick question, how much plastic surgery has this one had?" Amber asked.

"Only a boob job."

"Wow, that's a big step up from the usual bimbos he marries." She commented.

"She's only twenty-three though." Drew replied.

"Ouch, minor step down for Dr. G." Rocky said.

"I'm seriously considering going and living with some other family member." He said.

"Who would you live with?" Amber asked. "I mean your mom is in jail, your older brother lives in Canada, your older sister is at UCLA, your mom's family lives in Alaska, and your dad's family lives in Turkey."

Drew shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere is better than here with my dad and his wife that'll be gone before I even know where she's from."

"What's this one's name?" Amber asked.

He grimaced. "Katie."

"Well you have fun meeting Katie, Rock and I have a date with the attic." Amber said.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Sorry, bud. You got to go meet Katie." She replied.

Drew sighed as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Fine, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Drew." Amber and Rocky chorused.

He suddenly stopped and turned back to his friends. "Hey Rock, can I live with you?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. My parents barely even notice me at home so I highly doubt they'd notice you living with us. Though avoid Jonathan. He tends to be a tattletale."

"It's so hard to find a good butler these days." Amber said as she sighed dramatically.

Rocky scowled as she looked away. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Rocky asked her friend as she shoved another old cardboard box to the side.<p>

The two girls were currently in the Miller's attic. They weren't sure what Brittany wanted them to do so they were just going through boxes and deciding what they thought was worth keeping and what could be classified as junk.

"Cause you love me." Amber replied though she too was wondering why Rocky would voluntarily sign up for this.

She wiped away some cobwebs and noticed a box in the back corner. They had already gone through all of the boxes that had been stacked on top of it and all of the ones around it. She let out a sigh knowing they were close to being done as she grabbed the box and hauled it over to where Rocky was going through old clippings of Amber's grandmother's glory days.

Amber knew her mom and aunts didn't like talking about their mom so Amber didn't ask about her often, but the few things Amber did know about her made her believe she was an amazing person.

"I still can't believe your grandma and your mom were in bands." Rocky said as she looked through the articles.

"I know, but Miss Miller was pretty cool. Even though I never really knew her." Amber replied. "Mom I have no idea about."

"The only thing my grandmother did was have fifteen kids." The brunette said. "And that's not cool, just stupid. Then my mom married someone rich and ignores her only kid. Again, stupid."

Amber shook her head as she examined the box. In sharpie written block letters were written, "CRAP FROM THE PAST" on the side. The chipette immediately set to work opening the box, wondering what could possibly be in it.

Inside were several magazines with her mother and aunts on them, CDs, newspaper articles, photo albums, some photos that had either fallen out of the albums or were thrown in by themselves, and several other things. Although, none of these items interested Amber. She knew they probably should, but she was focused on something else.

It was a book. The cover seemed to be faded and she could tell it had seen better days. She tentatively reached into the box and touched the book cover, running her finger along the spine that seemed to be coming apart. She finally pulled the book out and rested it in her lap. She wiped off the dust off the cover revealing the title, _"The Story of You" _and at the bottom there were nine words. _Written by Jeanette Miller and Illustrated by Eleanor Miller. _

Amber was shocked. Of course her aunt wrote books for a living and was pretty well known but she had never heard of this book before. And she certainly didn't know her other aunt had illustrated one of the books. Normally, Jeanette had a professional do it. Heck, Amber didn't even know that Eleanor could draw.

She lifted the cover and flipped the page to find an inscription.

"Rock, come here." Amber said as she looked up from the book.

"What is it?" Rocky asked as she sat down next to Amber.

"Listen to this," Amber said before she read aloud, "To our beautiful niece, in case there is ever a time when we are not able to tell you the story of how you came to this world, here it is. We love you more than anything else and we wish you a happy sixth birthday. Love, Aunt Jeanette and Aunt Eleanor."

"The story of how you came into this world?" Rocky questioned.

Amber didn't hear her friend's question though. Her breathing had become shallow and she could hear her heart thudding against her ribcage. This was familiar to her. She nervously flipped the pages until she came across the beginning of the story.

There was a little girl who was asking her mother to tell her a bedtime story. She recognized that it was her and her mother from the illustration.

She flipped the page again, still ignoring Rocky's voice. This time on the page was her aunts when they were younger. She recognized them from one of the pictures that were hanging in the living room. With them though were three boys who she didn't recognize.

Amber scanned the words on the page, desperate to find answers. Then it hit her. Memories flooded back into her brain of when she was younger and her mother used to tell her the bedtime story of when she was younger and in a band. The boys from the previous page were Brittany and her sisters' friends. Except the one in the red was Brittany's boyfriend.

The color drained from Amber's face as she struggled to keep her breath steady. Her dad was Alvin Seville. Her uncles were Simon and Theodore Seville. The guys who were in the band 'Alvin and the Chipmunks,' and starred in the TV show _"Living With the Sevilles." _The guys that she had always made fun of.

It all made so much sense now. All those years, Amber's mom wouldn't let her listen to their music or watch their show. And whenever news about them came on she would always change the channel. And the other night when Alvin Seville's engagement was announced, her mother locked herself in her room for the rest of the night.

It couldn't be true though. How could Amber be the daughter of someone famous? She knew her mom was in a band. She knew they were dropped by the record company and everything they had earned during their performing years was lost when they were trying to keep their mother alive. Did they really used to perform with the Sevilles though? Did they really date them?

Of course it was written in black and white though. Her aunts had dated Simon and Theodore. Her mom had dated Alvin. Not only had she dated Alvin, but she had slept with him. Amber was the result of two high school students sleeping together and forgetting to wear protection. Of course, Amber had really always known that. The only thing that changed was that her father wasn't some random guy she would most likely never meet. He was a famous actor and musician she would definitely never meet.

"Ambs, are you alright? What's wrong?" Rocky's voice brought Amber back to reality.

She hadn't realized that she was crying until she wiped away the tears with her arm. "Read this."

Amber shoved the book into Rocky's arms and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she waited for her friend to finish.

Rocky looked up at Amber, her brown eyes filled with confusion. "Your dad is Alvin Seville? Like the famous Alvin Seville? The one in the band with his brothers?"

Amber wanted to snap back at her something like, "No the one who flips burgers for a living with his sisters." But she couldn't open her mouth. She simply nodded her head.

Rocky threw her arms around Amber in a hug. "It's okay, Ambs. This is a good thing. You found your dad."

"I'll never meet him though." Amber pointed out, trying her hardest not to start crying again.

"Well, there's a bright side to this."

"What?" Amber asked.

"Gigi's going to flip when she finds out."

Amber stood up abruptly. "No! No one can know about this! Not Gigi, not my mom, not my aunts, nobody!"

"Amber calm down. I was just trying to cheer you up. We can keep this between you and me." Rocky told her.

The auburn haired chipette fell to her knees in front of where the book laid. She had just discovered too much information to digest.

"I need a nap." She finally spoke up.

"You want me to finish up here?" Rocky asked.

Amber shook her head. "Nah, it's fine."

"Alright girlie," Rocky said as she stood up. "Call me when you're ready to talk to someone."

"I will."

"Promise?"

Amber nodded, slightly annoyed with her best friend at the moment. "I promise."

Rocky hesitated a moment before she gave Amber a farewell hug and left her all alone in the attic.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay. Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wanting some more what. Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?"<em>

Amber reached over and grabbed her ringing phone, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"Amber, it's me." She heard Rocky's excited voice on the other end.

"Hey Rock, what's going on?" Amber asked as she sat up in her bed.

"I'm outside. I need you to let me in."

"Kay, I'll be right there." She mumbled before she snapped her phone shut.

Amber sat on the edge of her bed, fully dressed and still half asleep.

It suddenly all came back to her.

She found the book and all the other crap from her mom's past in the attic. She found out who her dad is. And he just happens to be one of the most famous people in the world.

Amber sighed. If her life wasn't complicated before, it sure as hell was now.

She forced herself to her feet and went to let her friend inside.

"Happy early birthday!" Rocky exclaimed when the door opened.

Amber cocked an eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Let me inside and I'll explain."

Amber stepped aside allowing Rocky to enter the tiny home.

"You want anything?" Amber asked as she shut the front door.

Rocky sat down on the couch. "Nope, I'm good."

The auburn haired chipette joined her friend on the couch and looked at her expectantly. "So what's all this about."

"Happy early birthday." Rocky said again as she pulled an envelope out from her bag.

Amber groaned. "No, you already bought me the hat. That's all I want."

"Please, just accept this too. Trust me Ambs, you want this." Rocky pleaded.

After a couple moments of Amber glaring at her friend, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, hand it over."

Rocky let out a squeal of excitement as she passed over the envelope, trying to stay calm.

Amber ripped open the envelope and froze when she saw what it was containing. "A plane ticket to Los Angeles."

She looked at Rocky in disbelief, but the brunette's grin just grew bigger. "Wait, there's more."

"No Rocky. This is more than enough. I mean,"

"Trust me, you want this too." Rocky promised as she pulled out something else out of her bag. Amber recognized it as another airplane ticket. "I'm coming with you!"

Amber tackled Rocky in a hug as tears spilled from her blue eyes. "I can never thank you enough for this."

Rocky squeezed her friend in return. "No thanks needed girlie."


	5. Familiar Face in the Record Store

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter everybody! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I owe nothing except the OCs, the plot, and the band called 'Monsters in the Closet." Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"For the millionth time, I'm sorry Drew!" Amber exclaimed into Rocky's cell phone.<p>

It was only last night that Rocky had given her the airplane ticket and Amber was currently standing in the airport, trying to explain to Drew why he wasn't coming with them to L.A-trying not to let it slip she found out who her dad is- while Rocky used the bathroom.

"Well why can't I come?"Drew's voice whined.

"It wasn't my decisions D. Rocky bought the tickets."

"Why didn't she get me one?"

She sighed. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her when we land in Cali."

"Can you at least tell me why you're going to Los Angeles?" He pleaded.

"Sorry, D, I wish I could," Amber began but Drew stopped her.

"Fine, don't tell me. Don't tell your best friend who has been there for you through thick and thin. Allowed you to cry on my shoulder when things got though. Who was one of the only people who still would talk to you after what happened at the fourth grade talent,"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Amber snapped, knowing where he was going with his ramble and not wanting to hear the rest of it.

"So you'll tell me?"

The auburn haired chipette sighed. "I guess, but you have to promise me you won't flip out on me."

"I promise, so what's the news?" Drew asked curiosity and concern in his voice.

"I found my dad." She told him quietly.

"What!" Drew yelled on the other end.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"So your dad is in L.A?" Drew asked.

"Nah, he lives in Watertown. We just decided to fly to L.A for fun. Of course he lives there!" Amber exclaimed.

Drew chuckled. "Sorry, so what does he do?"

"Apparently he's a singer among other things."

"Is he any good?"

"I've never heard him since Mom banned anything to do with him from our home. Although, I do know that a bunch of other people who love him."

All Amber heard on the other line was silence. "Drew?"

"You're dad's Alvin Seville?" Drew finally asked in a whisper.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked stunned.

"I've known you since we were six. Alvin and the Chipmunks is the only band Miss Brittany won't let you listen to and she won't let you watch their show. I figured it wasn't Simon or Theodore because the other night Miss Brittany ran out of the room crying when she heard about Alvin's engagement."

"How is it that after all of these years, you still see the most obvious things that I can't?" Amber asked.

"Cause I'm smarter than you." Drew teased.

Amber snorted. "Yeah right, I'm one hundred and eight percent sure I'm smarter than you."

"I'm in a more advanced English class." He boasted.

"I'm in a much higher math class." She retorted.

She could hear her best guy friend chuckle. "Alright, alright, you got me there. So what's your big plan to meet him?"

"No idea. Frankly, I'm surprised I've made it this far." Amber admitted.

"Have you even boarded the plane yet?"

"Nope, but I don't think I can. I'm sick to my stomach already."

"If anyone can do this, it's you Ambs."

"I really don't think many people are put in this position, D." Amber protested.

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone would be reacting as calmly as you are. I mean some might go to the press and try to ruin his life, or be terrified to meet him,"

"I am terrified!" Amber pointed out.

"Yeah but you're going to meet him anyway. You're going to find your dad, Ambs."

"Which brings me to another problem, how will I find him? He's an A-class celebrity and I'm an A-class nobody."

"I don't know. Fate will step in and help you out somehow."

"Thanks for not objecting to the whole nobody thing." Amber told him sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." He replied, and Amber could visualize the grin that was most likely on his face.

"Do you not understand sarcasm?"

"If I didn't then it'd be really hard to be friends with you. Sarcasm is your native language."

"Then why didn't you reassure me?" Amber asked.

"So you want me to lie?" Drew clarified.

"If it makes me feel better, then yes."

"Okay then fine, you are not a nobody."

"Thank you." She told him smugly.

"You're just one compared to your dad." He finished.

"Drew!"

She heard her friend laugh for a second on the other line. "Amber," He asked, suddenly sounding serious. "Is anything bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"You sound like something's bothering you. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know it's just, Rocky's taking forever in the bathroom." Amber said unconvincingly.

"What are you really worried about Amber?" Drew asked softly.

"What if he doesn't want me Drew? I mean his life is perfect. Why on earth would he want some daughter that he most likely doesn't know exists? Why would he want me?" Amber asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Amber, you're the most incredible girl I know. Anyone would be stupid not to want you as their daughter. He'll want you for sure."

"You promise you're not just telling me a bunch of crap to make me feel better?" She asked.

"I promise on my dad's deathbed."

"Drew!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, I promise on Gigi's deathbed. Better?"

Amber smiled. "Much better, D."

"Alright, promise to keep me posted on what's going on?"

"I will." She promised.

"Good, now is there anything else you need before you have to go meet Miss Brittany's baby daddy?"

"First off don't call him that, and second what songs by my dad's band do you recommend?"

"I'll send you a list via text." He promised.

She nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'm set then."

"Good luck girl."

"Thanks D, for everything. Bye."

"Bye,"

Amber pressed the button to end the call and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"You finished?"

Amber turned around to see Rocky standing behind her.

She nodded and handed her friend her cell phone.

"So, you ready to go to California?" Rocky asked, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, let's do this thing." Amber told her as they walked over to the line to board the plane.

"Hey, what did you tell your mom you were doing?" The brunette asked.

Amber's eyes grew in horror. "I knew I forgot something."

* * *

><p>"Call your mother, Amber." Rocky ordered.<p>

"No."

"Yes, call her!"

"I just got off a plane Rock, I don't want to."

"Why won't you call her?" Rocky asked as they walked through the streets of L.A, carrying their bags.

"Because she'll still be at work." Amber explained pathetically, knowing there was more than one reason. "Mom never stops working for anything. She's afraid if she does she'll lose money."

They plopped down on a bench and Rocky sighed. "So what's the plan?"

Amber snorted. "How should I know? The plan has been all you up until this point."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but he's your dad. You're taking over this mission."

"Thanks, Rock." Amber replied dryly as she scanned the street around them. She spotted a music store across the street. "I think I'm going to the store over there. You want to come?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to get something to eat and try to find where your dad lives."

"How are you going to figure that out?" Amber asked.

"The wonders of the internet and obsessed fan girls." Rocky replied.

Amber snorted. "You should just call up Gigi and her minions if you want to talk to my dad's obsessed fan girls."

"What's that like? I mean, having your archenemies obsessed with your dad."

"Weird, creepy, yet funny all at the same time." Amber replied as she stood up.

"You know if Gigi's sick fantasy about her future life came true you'd be her stepdaughter." Rocky told her with a grin.

"If my father marries someone like Gigi, I will seriously never speak to him again and deny that I'm his child." Amber said before she turned around and walked to the store without another word.

* * *

><p>Amber stepped into the pretty much empty store and instantly fell in love with it. All over the walls were old band posters-most of them older than her mother- and shag rugs in bright colors were scattered over the floor. Beads hung as a door in the doorway that lead to the back room, and the song 'Strawberry Fields Forever' by The Beatles was playing from an old record player.<p>

Amber walked past the cashier who was sitting at the counter, and was flipping through a magazine and not paying attention to anything else, and began flipping through the records.

It was a couple of minutes before a bell rung from the front of the store, signaling someone had entered.

The cashier looked up at the person and smiled. "Long time no see old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of your business?"

"Anniversary." Came the gruff reply.

Amber looked up from her browsing to look at the owner of the voice.

The person who had spoken was tall, and on the skinny side from what Amber could tell. Of course she couldn't see much since his sweatshirt hood hid his face.

"What happened to flowers, chocolates, and jewelry?" The words came out of Amber's mouth before she knew it.

"She deserves something a bit more thoughtful gift than that." The man's gruff voice informed her.

Amber shrugged. "Okay then, any band in particular you want to get her?"

"I'm just seeing if any of these have a connection to our relationship."

Amber nodded. Most people would probably not talk to a guy like the one who was looking through records behind her. However, Amber wasn't really that worried. He didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Monsters in the Closet."

Amber turned around to see the stranger holding up a record. "Who the heck are they?"

He chuckled. "It's a band my wife used to listen to all the time when she was younger. She was kind of an obsessed fan girl."

"What's your definition of an obsessed fan girl? Cause mine is pretty extreme."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

She sighed. "I know a couple of girls who are really obsessed with the Seville brothers."

"Really?"

Amber nodded. "Yup! A girl in my class, Gigi, is actually the president of their international fan club."

The stranger stumbled causing him to drop the stack of records in his hands.

"Fudge." She heard him mutter as he dropped down to pick them up.

"Here let me help you." Amber said as she dropped down to help him.

She looked up and gasped. The stranger's hood had fallen down and she could finally see his face.

And just like Drew had told her, Lady Fate stepped in and helped Amber out in her journey.

For the stranger in front of her, was her uncle, Simon Seville.


	6. The Shocking Truths

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well. Please enjoy and please read and review! Oh and I owe nothing but the OCs and most of the stuff you've never heard of. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh," Amber whispered as she looked at the person in front of her in shock.<p>

Simon's eyes grew wide in shock as he quickly pulled his hood back over his head.

"You know I already saw," She was cut off by Simon slapping his hand over her mouth.

He dragged her across the store and towards the back room; Amber struggling to get out of his grasp. She tried to call to the cashier for help but he didn't even glance up from his magazine.

Simon finally released her when they reached the tiny room. She stumbled to the floor and looked up to see he was blocking the only exit from the room. "Are you alright?" He asked. Amber was surprised that he actually sounded concerned.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled.

"No one can know I'm," Before he could finish, he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Amber was too shocked to move. She stared at her uncle, who was trying to fight back but not succeeding, and his attacker, who surprising looked half his size and looked familiar.

Her eyes grew in shock when it finally hit her. "Rocky?"

Rocky finally pinned Simon stomach down on the floor. With one hand she had hands held behind his back while the other held his head to the floor. "Go get help Ambs!" She ordered.

"Let him go Rock!" Amber demanded as she scrambled to her feet.

"Why should I?" Rocky asked. "I saw him drag you back here against your will. Who knows what he would've done if I hadn't showed up?"

"He's my uncle!" Amber exclaimed.

The brunette's eyes grew wide as her gaze looked at the chipmunk beneath her. "Oh my god." She jumped off of him and covered her mouth with her hands. "I just attacked Simon Seville. Oh my god, oh my god."

Amber ignored her friend and rushed to her uncle's aid. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine." He insisted as he straightened his glasses on his face.

"I am so sorry!" Rocky blurted out.

Simon gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, really."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"I do have a question though." Simon spoke up.

"Shoot." Amber replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Why did you call me your uncle?"

* * *

><p>"Brittany, your shift is over." Brittany's co-worker Rhonda told her as she sat down at her station to work her shift, which unfortunately happened at night.<p>

Brittany's tired eyes glanced at the clock. Her shift was over but if she continued to work a little bit longer she could finish her stack of clothes for the day, and have less in her stack tomorrow.

She instantly shook the idea from her head. If she continued to work it would take her longer than she originally expected and she couldn't do that. She had to get home to Amber, who was either out with Rocky and Drew or was at home with Brittany's sister, Jeanette-and most likely Paul since he hasn't left Jeanette's side since she agreed to marry him.

She quickly gathered her things together before bidding Rhonda goodnight and hurried out into the New York streets.

"_California girls we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top."_

Brittany stopped when she heard the familiar pop song coming from her bag.

Eleanor had changed Brittany's ringtone-despite her protests- claiming that Brittany needed to show more pride in being from California.

The auburn haired chipette disagreed. Nothing good ever happened in California. They lost their careers there, their mother had gotten ill, she got knocked up by Alvin, who later left and most likely forgot all about her, and that same guy currently lives in California with his soon to be bride and his jackass brothers.

Alright so Brittany didn't really hate Simon and Theodore. She wasn't very fond of them though since Simon had a big fight with Jeanette and they broke up, while Theodore dumped Eleanor for no reason.

The point was that Brittany hated California. The only good thing there was her sister Eleanor, and her family.

"Speaking of Eleanor," Brittany muttered to herself when she saw the familiar number calling her. "Hey El, what's up?" She asked as she began walking once more.

"Nothing, how's my big sister doing?"

"Not well, she's going to kill you for changing her ringtone."

"You'll thank me later." Eleanor told her in a sing-song voice.

Brittany rolled her eyes forgetting that her sister couldn't see her. "Whatever, El. Anyway, did you hear Netta's news?"

"Yes!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Can you believe our little Jeanette is getting married?"

"Isn't it great?" Brittany asked, a small smile forming on her lips. "I mean Jeanette needs someone like Paul. Someone to look after her and be there for her."

Eleanor snorted. "I'm just glad Jeanette found someone. I mean, she's so dedicated to her work she never gives any time for herself."

"I agree." Brittany replied as she thought back to all the nights when Jeanette would stay home writing instead of going out like a normal girl in her early twenties.

Then she met Paul at some poetry reading her friends dragged her to and everything changed. She knew that she didn't have much time with Paul before he went back to war and she spent every moment she could with him, still putting off some time each day for her writing. After Paul left, she kept to her new habits; balancing her time with family and her writing.

"Can you hold on one second Brittany?"

"Sure."

"Daniel, where do you think you're going?" Eleanor's voice demanded to know on the other line. It was another second before she heard her sister's voice again. "You aren't Travis, you're Daniel. So go get ready for soccer."

Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion as she continued to hear her sister's voice. "You aren't going to baseball because you aren't Travis. Your name is Daniel Marcus Romano. Now go get ready." Another second before Eleanor threatened, "Don't make me call your father young man."

"Everything okay, El?" Brittany asked.

"The boys found the home video George shot of the day they were born." Eleanor explained, referring to her husband.

"And that's such a bad thing because?" Brittany asked confused.

Eleanor sighed. "In the video George's sister, Lucy, asked for their names and I replied, 'this one is Travis and this one is Daniel. I think.' And ever since they saw it, they are convinced they were switched at birth so Travis is acting like Daniel and Daniel is acting like Travis."

"Wow El, you mixed up your kids." Brittany teased.

"I did not! I am their mother; I would never mix up my children. And in my defense I had just gone through six hours of labor and they looked exactly alike!"

"I was just kidding, El. Besides, they're kids. They'll come around and forget all about this."

Her sister sighed again. "George went to go see if he could get a copy of their birth certificates so they'll stop with all of this."

"To be honest I couldn't tell them apart for the longest time." Brittany admitted.

Surprisingly Eleanor laughed at her sister's confession. "That's because you never see them. This reminds me of the reason I called. For Amber's birthday present I was thinking that this year I could fly both of you down to celebrate. I already talked to Netta and she said that she and Paul would be able to pay for themselves."

Anger boiled inside of Brittany. "And I can't pay for myself?" She snapped at her younger sister.

"No Britt, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it'd be a nice present."

"Present? Sounds more like charity." She retorted bitterly.

"It's not that way at all, Britt. I just thought it'd be fun for us all to be together as a family again."

"No thank you, Eleanor."

"Just think it over. My offer doesn't have an expiration date."

"I thought it was a present?" Brittany asked venom still in her voice.

Eleanor sighed. "Bye, Britt. Love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, El." Brittany replied stiffly before she ended the call and dropped her crappy cell phone into her purse.

She began to storm down the street towards her house.

Brittany was furious. Not with her little sister though, but with herself. What Eleanor said was true. She couldn't afford to fly herself and Amber down to visit Eleanor and her family. She didn't go to college since she was too busy taking care of Amber and somehow managed to scrape by with her poor salary at the clothing store she worked at. After she graduated from college, Jeanette agreed to baby-sit Amber during the day allowing Brittany to get the better job at the tailoring shop. It wasn't the greatest but they managed.

She had adapted to being short on cash and used what little money she had to spare on her daughter. Making sure she had a somewhat normal childhood without her father. Spending her money on her daughter meant that Brittany had to give up her shopping, which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

That night she was wearing a pair of worn jeans that she knew were close to falling apart at the seams, a faded pink blouse that was almost as old as Amber, and shoes that would have made the teenage Brittany want to puke. Her hair was clipped up sloppily due to the fact she had allowed herself to sleep in a little bit later than usual. No makeup was on her face. This wasn't unusual considering she almost never wore makeup.

Brittany sighed when she realized she reached her tiny house. She knew things would only get tougher once Jeanette moved out to live with Paul. Brittany could barely cover her half of the rent and she had no idea how she would pay all of it.

She pushed the thought out of her head. She had to be strong for Amber. That was all that mattered at the moment.

"I'm home!" She called as she entered the house, disposing of her purse before she walked into the living room to find her sister Jeanette looking like a nervous wreck.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Paul?" Brittany asked concerned when she saw the state of her sister.

Jeanette shook her head. "No, Paul is fine. He should be back soon. There's something you need to know though."

"I'm back!" Paul's voice interrupted his fiancée's as they could hear the noise from the front door closing behind him. "And guess what? They didn't even care that their daughter was missing! Said she had asked them permission to go somewhere but they couldn't remember where she said or when she was leaving!"

Paul froze in the doorway when he saw Brittany. "Hey Britt, why are you home," He greeted nervously as he checked his watch. "Right on time."

"What's going on?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Nothing," Paul replied swiftly.

Jeanette glared at him. "She needs to know Paul."

"I need to know what?" Brittany asked looking between the two.

The brunette chewed her lip nervously trying to find the words to explain the situation.

Paul walked from behind Brittany and intertwined his fingers with hers before giving her a reassuring squeeze.

That squeeze seemed to be all that Jeanette needed but Brittany was not prepared for the words that came out of her sister's mouth.

"Britt, the school called today. Amber and Rocky are missing."

And just like that, Brittany's whole world came crashing down.

* * *

><p>"So your mother is Brittany Miller?"<p>

"For the millionth time, yes." Amber replied, slightly irritated with her uncle.

"And Alvin is your father?" Simon asked again.

"Yes, now are we clear on whom my parents are?" She asked.

Simon rubbed his temple as he looked at the book lying in front of him. "Oh my gosh." He muttered to himself.

"I know this is a pretty big shock," Amber began but he cut her off.

"No actually I'm not that surprised. I remember how my older brother was in high school. He was irresponsible, reckless, and never thought before he acted."

"Sounds kind of familiar." Rocky muttered as she looked at Amber.

Simon looked up at Amber. "I also remember he was crazy about your mom."

She smiled. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Believe me; he was head over heels in love with your mother."

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"It's like the book says. Apparently we left for tour before your mom could tell your dad." Simon replied. "And when we came back they were gone."

"They had to go to New York for my grandmother's health." Amber told him.

"That makes a lot of sense." He said.

"So you dated Miss Jeanette?" Rocky asked.

Simon smiled. "Yeah, that was ages ago though."

"Why did you break up?" Amber asked curiously.

"We had a fight. We broke up then I left and I haven't seen her since." Simon said as he stood up and handed Amber her book. "Have you two eaten lunch?"

Amber shook her head. "Nope."

"Alright then how about you two come to lunch with my wife and I, and then you can meet your other uncle, your uncle's friend, and your dad."

"Really?" Amber asked, butterflies returning at full force when she realized how close she was to actually meeting her dad.

"Yeah, I mean if you two want to."

"Sounds great to me." Rocky said. "I'm starving."

Simon looked at his niece. "Is that alright with you, Amber?"

Amber nodded as she smiled weakly. "Sure, sounds great."

Rocky gave her friend a concerned a look as they left the back room. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Nervous." Amber replied.

Rocky gave her an encouraging smile as they followed Simon to the front desk.

"Hey Lefty."

The cashier looked up from his magazine and grinned, showing off his yellow teeth. "Hey Si, what can I do for you?"

Simon sighed. "Monsters in the Closet, I guess."

"Why would you want that when I got a Frank up here on hold for you?" Lefty asked, his grin growing wider, if that was possible.

"Are you serious?" Simon asked.

Lefty nodded before he reached down and pulled out a record. "Here ya go. One Frank."

"What's a Frank?" Rocky asked confused.

"Frank Sinatra." Simon replied as he looked at the album. His head snapped up to look at Lefty once more. "Is 'The Way You Look Tonight' on it?"

Lefty nodded. "Sure is. Now you better love me for the rest of your life Seville because it took a lot to track that down."

"Trust me Lefty, I'm paying top dollar."

"I know you are."

"What's so special about 'The Way You Look Tonight'?" Amber asked.

"It's the song my wife and I had our first dance to." Simon told her as he placed the album back on the counter. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Name a number and I'll tell you how much higher you need to go."

Simon chuckled as he flipped open his wallet and pulled out a couple of dollar bills. "Will this cover it?"

Lefty examined the money before he nodded. "It'll do."

Simon picked up the record. "Can I get a bag for this?"

The cashier nodded as he handed him a bag. "Sure but I do have a question. Who are the kids?"

"You remember Jeanette Miller?"

"You're high school girlfriend? How could I forget her? She was,"

"Don't want to hear it." Simon quickly cut him off.

Lefty rolled his eyes. "Okay, what about Netta?"

"The one with auburn hair is Jeanette's niece and the other one is her friend."

Lefty nodded. "Alright then. Next time you talk to your aunt tell her that Lefty Brownstein says hello."

"Will do." Amber promised as they headed towards the door. She suddenly stopped and turned back to face Lefty. "I love your store by the way."

He chuckled. "Thanks, it certainly beats what I originally wanted to do in life."

Amber cocked her head. "What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to be a microbiologist. I was a major nerd in high school." He told her. "It's why I hung out with your uncle and aunt."

"Ambs, you coming?" Amber heard her friend's voice call.

"Nice meeting you Lefty." She called over her shoulder before she raced after her friend and uncle. "Wait up!" She caught up with them standing beside a silver Mercedes Benz.

"You ready to go?" Simon asked.

"Would you mind answering some questions on the way there?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Of course. Anything you want to know."

She smiled as she watched Rocky climb into the back before she took her seat in the passenger side. Amber waited until Simon got into his seat, started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot of the small store before she asked, "What's my dad like?"

Simon sighed. "He's hard to describe."

"Can you try?"

"Well, he's funny, and overprotective, and," He shook his head. "Like I said. He's indescribable. You'll have to wait to see for yourself."

"When will I meet him?" She asked.

"Well first I want to have lunch because I only had a bagel for breakfast and I'm starving. At lunch we'll explain what's going on to my wife-your aunt- and then we'll call up Theodore and your dad. Then we'll see what happens next."

Amber remained quiet for a couple of moments before she asked, "Will I hurt you guys' careers?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. But our publicist is very good, I must say. In fact she once told me, 'Your fans love everything about you guys. From your career, to your accomplishments, and especially your mistakes. It reminds them that you're normal people just like them and helps them relate to you.' Not that you're a mistake of course. Just an unexpected surprise."

Amber smiled. "Thanks, Simon."

"Can you turn some music on?" Rocky asked from the back.

"Sure," Simon said before he turned on the radio.

"_They call me Dr. Worm. Good morning how are you, I'm Dr. Worm?" _Some a cappella group's voices blasted from the speakers.

Simon cursed under his breath as he quickly turned the music down. "Stupid Theodore."

"Theodore did this?" Amber asked surprised.

He nodded as he finally gave up changing the station and turning the radio off. "He knows how much I can't stand a cappella so he must've changed my station."

"What's wrong with a cappella?" Rocky asked confused.

"It's annoying." Simon told her bitterly before he let out a frustrated breath. "So how's your mom doing?" He asked awkwardly.

"She's good. Things have been kind of tough lately but she's strong."

Simon furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by things have been kind of tough?"

"Money-wise." Amber explained. "We're not exactly rolling in cash."

He nodded. "I understand. How about your aunts?"

"Well Aunt Eleanor married my uncle George and moved to Malibu where they're raising their twin boys Travis and Daniel. She also runs her own bakery."

"Make sure not to tell Theodore she lives in this state." Simon advised her.

"Why not?"

"He'd want to move far, far away." Simon told her. He ignored the look he received and asked, "How about Jeanette?"

"She lives with us in New York where she writes books. She also just got engaged."

Simon smiled. "Good for her. I've actually read some of her books."

"Aren't Miss Jeanette's books meant for kindergarteners and kids around that age?" Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her through the rear view mirror. "I occasionally babysit a little girl who adores Jeanette's books. However, she has also written two novels for an older audience which I have read as well."

"You used to date my aunt." Amber stated.

"I did." He confirmed.

"Why did you break up?" Rocky asked.

"We had a fight."

"About what?" Amber asked.

"Why are you two so curious?"

Amber shrugged. "I don't know. Just am. So what was the fight about?"

Simon sighed. "It was about our siblings' breakup."

"Uncle Theodore and Aunt Ellie? Why did they break up?"

"Ask your dad to explain that one to ya." Simon replied quickly as he pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant. "Here we are."

"What is this place?" Rocky asked as she climbed out of the car after Amber.

"Marcella's. Best family owned Italian restaurant in Los Angles."

The girls followed Simon into the building and were in awe at the beauty of it.

"This place is nice." Amber commented as she looked around.

She had only been to a restaurant a couple of times in her life, and none of those places were as nice as this one. Of course most of the places she had gone to with her mom were pretty cheap.

"If you just follow me Mr. Seville, I'll take you to your table." The waitress told him, flashing him a flirty grin.

Amber kept close to her uncle, feeling uncomfortable as they winded through the tables until they stopped at one.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have my usual, Janice." Simon told her with a smile.

"Water." Rocky requested.

"Same." Amber added.

"Coming right up." Janice told them as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Simon stopped her. "When my wife gets here would you mind showing her which table we're at?"

"If I'm up there I certainly will, Mr. Seville." Janice turned around and walked away.

Simon shook his head as he took a seat across from Amber. "She's not going to tell her."

"When is your wife going to get here?" Amber asked.

"Any minute." He replied.

"Oh my gosh, Amber look who just walked in." Rocky hissed.

"Why?"

"Just look!"

Amber looked over at the door and gasped. "That's Elizabeth Wygul."

She was in total shock. There, standing not too far away was her favorite actress and someone she had dreamed of meeting for years.

Elizabeth seemed taller in person and had her pin-straight, long whitish-blonde hair down. She was wearing a light blue colored blouse with jeans and high heels.

"I take it you're a fan?" Simon asked as he noticed them staring at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Wygul is a goddess." Amber replied as she kept her eyes locked on the actress.

Simon smiled. "You want to meet her?"

Amber's attention snapped back to her uncle. "Are you serious? You know Elizabeth Wygul?"

He nodded. "I know her pretty well actually." Simon stood up from his seat and called, "Elizabeth, over here!"

Elizabeth turned and her face lit up with a smile when she spotted Simon. "There you are! I was looking all over for you. And the staff was no help, what so ever."

Amber had no time to think about the fact that Elizabeth's British accent sounded so much cooler in person, because when she reached the group Simon pulled her close to him and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Both girls looked at him shocked. When they separated Simon turned to the teenagers. "Amber, Rocky, this is my wife Elizabeth Wygul. Lizzy, this is Rocky Montez, a big fan of yours and Amber Miller, another big fan but also our niece."


	7. Twitter Can Be A Pain

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I've had a bit of a block. But thanks to some certain art pieces I was brought back out of it. Which reminds me, for those of you who know Missus, she also has a deviant art account and she's posted some AWESOME fan art for this story.

Link: http:/ missusthewriter .deviantart. com /gallery/ (No spaces!)

My personal favorite is the one of Amber and Rocky titled, 'The Devils,' and the one of Simon titled, 'Simon In Disguise.' And Emily, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to comment on the latest ones yet but I promise I'm getting there.

Oh and also this past weekend I took my first trip to the largest state in the forty-eight states. That's right I went to TEXAS! Okay, so I only was in the airport and I was only there for like four minutes but it still counts.

Yeah that's pretty much it. And I would like to thank all of y'all who have favorited, liked, alerted, and especially have reviewed this story. it means so much to me that you guys like my story. Please read and review! Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>There was no way. It couldn't be possible. Amber knew her favorite actress was married to someone in the music business, but there was no way it could be the guy who she had found out was her uncle less than thirty hours ago. There was no way. This had to be some sort of joke.<p>

No one said otherwise however. In fact no one had said a word since Simon introduced them to Amber's favorite chipette in the world, Elizabeth Wygul, who just happened to be his wife.

Simon's gaze flickered back and forth between his wife and Amber and Rocky, waiting for either of them to say something to the other. Rocky, Amber noticed, was pretty much in the same boat she was, shocked beyond utter belief. Elizabeth was frozen on the spot, her eyes full of confusion as she stared at the girls.

Finally, Elizabeth turned to her husband and asked, her voice full of concern, "Simon, are you alright?"

Simon looked taken aback by his wife's question. "I'm fine Lizzy, why?"

"Because you just said this girl is our niece. Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something, or are you sick? Let me feel your forehead."

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist before she could touch him. "I'm fine, Liz. I promise she's really our niece. Why would I lie to you?"

Elizabeth looked at him for a couple of seconds before she turned to the girls. "She's really our niece isn't she?"

Simon chuckled, clearly amused, as he nodded. "Yes she is."

"I'm Amber, Amber Miller. Your brother in law Alvin is my dad." Amber told her nervously.

Elizabeth faced her husband again. "Alvin's her father? I mean if any of you would have had a kid out of wedlock I figured it'd be Theodore."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll explain?" Simon suggested.

She nodded wearily as she sat down at the table. "I'm so sorry for being so rude to you two." She apologized to Amber and Rocky. "This is just a lot to take in at the moment."

"It's fine." Rocky told her, speaking up for the first time.

"So where do you want me to begin?" Simon asked as he took the seat beside his wife.

Elizabeth thought a moment before she looked at Amber and asked, "Who's your mother?"

"Brittany Miller." Amber replied.

"Isn't that the girl you said was the love of Alvin's life?" Elizabeth asked Simon.

"That's the one."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jessica is not going to be happy when she finds out."

Simon snorted. "Because the world revolves around Jessica and her feelings."

His wife shot him a glare which he ignored.

"Isn't Jessica my dad's fiancée?" Amber asked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she nodded. "Yes she is."

"You don't look to happy about it." Rocky noted.

"It's complicated." Simon replied.

"So how long have you been married?" Rocky asked.

Elizabeth smiled out of what seemed like pure joy to Amber. "Three years in two months."

Amber looked at her uncle. "I still can't believe you're married to Elizabeth Wygul."

"Why is that so unbelievable?" Elizabeth asked.

"Amber's one of your biggest fans. If 'Stepmother Knows Best' was on and there was hurricane outside, Amber would watch 'Stepmother Knows Best' and yell at anyone who tried to get her to safety." Rocky informed her.

"That is not true," Amber muttered unconvincingly.

"It is too!" Rocky exclaimed.

Simon shook his head. "I highly doubt it is."

"Thank you." Amber told him as she glared at her friend.

"I mean no one like stepmother knows best." Simon replied with a smirk directed at his wife.

Elizabeth flashed him a perfect smile as she replied, "I'm afraid you're confused, love. It's 'Living With the Sevilles' that people scream cold bloody murder when they see a preview of it."

Simon looked at his wife with a look of fake shock as she just giggled with a playful smile across her lips. "Elizabeth Jane Wygul, I am shocked to my very core to hear you use such language."

Elizabeth laughed as a male waiter set their drinks in front of them.

"What happened to the waitress who took our order?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Janice had a, uh, meltdown you could say." He replied with a small smile.

Elizabeth raised her glass filled with a golden liquid when she suddenly placed it back on the table and turned to the waiter. "I am so sorry Tom, I can't drink this. Would you mind bringing me water?"

"Of course not Mrs. Seville. My apologizes."

"No it's alright, I just went on a strict no alcohol diet." She told him as she handed him the glass.

Tom chuckled. "I never thought I'd lived to see the day when a Seville gave up alcohol."

He left and Amber looked at the British chipette. "Why have you given up alcohol?"

Elizabeth looked at her nervously, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Well it's,"

"Should we tell her?" Simon interrupted.

"What do you think?"

"It's your call, Lizzy." Simon reassured her as he grabbed her paw with his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

A smile lit across her face as she turned to the children, as if she couldn't contain her joy. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody, we are out of time today; don't worry my buddy Isaac and his group of people will be on and spreading the joy of Indy music with all of you. So thanks for tuning in today, I'm Lauren Zale and this has been Chatty Kathy."<p>

Lauren sighed as she slipped off her headphones and sat back in her chair. She really loved her job but there were some days like today that were just exhausting.

Her dream had always been to be a singer; to be able to stand in front of a large crowd of people and sing her heart out. That dream had been crushed at a young age when her mother bluntly told her that she had no musical abilities what so ever after she performed in the school talent show. A couple years later, Lauren joined the school newspaper on a dare and discovered she loved writing, especially the gossip column.

It was this that led Lauren to journalism in college. She later left Las Vegas for San Francisco to get away from her untraditional parents and got a job at a small community newspaper, writing about festivals and any other event that came to town. She was writing about a food festival when she met Luke Patterson and while Lauren never believed in true love, she quickly fell for the amateur musician. It only took a year for Luke to take her heart and mash it into a million little pieces.

She quickly left for Los Angles and got a crummy job at a tabloid. It was her job to go undercover and get the dirt on the celebrities.

Lauren dismissed the idea of a committed relationship after Luke and began sleeping around whenever she felt like it. This led her to a small bar called Frankie's one night where she met Theodore Seville.

Theodore had given up on relationships earlier like Lauren; and they quickly bonded over their love of alcohol and similar views on relationships. A couple rounds of drinks later; they were best friends and had been inseparable ever since.

It was Theodore who had actually gotten this job for her. The original host, Kathy Burgess, was quitting so she could take care of her eight kids. She had told her good friend Theodore that they were looking for a replacement to start as soon as possible. Theodore forced Lauren to go to the interview claiming she has, "A perfect radio voice."

Lauren grabbed her bag and left the studio, anxious to get to the bar and have a cocktail with Theodore while they judged people they never met.

She heard her phone ring and quickly pulled it out. "Talk to Lauren."

"Hey Zale,"

Lauren smiled. "What's up Ted?"

"Lizzy called me earlier and asked if we wanted to join the expecting couple for lunch. You game?"

"Sounds good. Where are they?"

"Marcella's."

Lauren sighed in relief. "Thank god, I've been craving Italian food all morning."

"Don't tell me we have another pregnant lady in the group." Theodore joked.

"No I am not pregnant, just hungry. Four-eyes is paying right?"

Theodore chuckled. "Of course that's your main concern."

"Considering I'm not paid thousands of dollars for saying some stuff on TV like you guys are, yeah it's my concern."

"I'm sure he will be."

"Okay, so I'll meet you there?"

"Or we could just walk there together." Theodore suggested.

"What," Lauren began as she exited the building but stopped when she saw Theodore at the bottom of the steps waiting on her.

Lauren snapped her phone closed and walked to meet her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored. There were only blondes at the bar today."

"You poor baby." She teased. "Why do follow that stupid rule anyway?"

"It's just my thing." Theodore replied as they began to cross the street. "Daffy Duck doesn't do Mondays, Superman doesn't do kryptonite, and I don't do blondes."

"Yeah but I don't think they meant those statements like you do." Lauren told him.

"Why is your mind so dirty?" Theodore questioned.

Lauren glared at him. "Don't act like that's not the way you implied your statement to be."

"Alright so maybe it was a little bit dirty." He admitted causing Lauren to laugh.

"A little bit dirty? Try very dirty."

"Okay it was very dirty, happy?"

Lauren laughed as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I promise we'll go to a bar tonight and we'll get you any non-blonde girl you want."

Theodore slung an arm around her shoulders. "Same for you."

"Okay but I have to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"Wasn't Batman's girlfriend a blonde?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "First off her name is Vicki Vale and second off she was a red head."

She shook her head. "You are such a nerd."

"No I just really liked Batman when I was a kid. In fact, for this school project we had to do for film class my brothers and I reenacted the movie with a couple of friends."

Lauren looked at him surprised. "Really? Who were you? Batman?"

"No Simon was 'Batmunk.'"

She snorted. "Simon must've been a crappy 'Batmunk.' What about Al?"

"Joker,"

"Fitting I guess. What about you?"

"Robin though I was called Happy."

Lauren giggled. "Are you serious?"

He nodded as they reached the restaurant. "Yeah I was an awesome Happy though."

"Oh I know you are. You'll have to show me the video sometime." Lauren told him as she noticed the familiar Mercedes in the parking lot. "Looks like Si and Liz are already here."

Theodore shrugged as they entered the building. "Doesn't surprise me. Simon's always been punctual."

"So why were you Happy if it was," Lauren stopped when she saw two teenage girls sitting across from her best friend and her best friend's husband.

"You're pregnant!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Shh," Elizabeth shushed her. "We're trying to keep this under wraps until this afternoon when it's announced to the public."

Lauren looked at the two girls confused. Elizabeth and Simon hadn't told anyone who wasn't a close friend or family member about their baby. So why on Earth were they telling two teenage girls?

"Lizzy, Four-eyes!" Lauren called as she headed over to the table.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled when she saw Lauren and Theodore. "There you two are, we've been waiting for you."

She turned around and told the kids something as Theodore and Lauren reached the table.

"Oh god you're here." Simon said as he glared at Lauren.

"Hello to you too, Simon."

"Who are the kids?" Theodore asked bluntly, speaking the one of the many questions on Lauren's mind.

Simon sighed. "Ted, this is Amber and her friend Rocky. Amber and Rocky this is my brother Theodore and that little devil spawn is his friend Lauren. Amber is Brittany Miller's daughter."

"What?" Theodore asked surprised. "Are serious?"

Lauren watched Simon nod. "I'm sensing a there's more coming on." She said.

"Alvin's her father."

* * *

><p>Amber was still in shock from her idol's announcement to notice her other uncle enter with a raven haired woman.<p>

In fact it wasn't until the woman called out Elizabeth and-what Amber assumed was Simon's nickname- that she noticed them.

She recognized her uncle, but she had no clue who the other woman was. The woman was average height and was the first woman Amber had seen in L.A who had a bit of extra weight in her stomach area. She had straight black hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse, and black high heels.

"There you two are." Elizabeth said her face lighting up when she saw them. "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh god you're here." Simon groaned as Theodore and the woman joined them at the table.

"Hello to you too Simon." The woman greeted in a monotone voice.

"Who are the kids?" The first words that came out of Theodore's mouth were.

Simon sighed. "Ted this is Amber and her best friend Rocky. Amber and Rocky this is my brother Theodore and that little devil spawn is his friend Lauren. Amber is Brittany Miller's daughter."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm sensing a but coming on." Lauren said as she pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest.

"Alvin's her dad."

Silence overcame the Theodore and Lauren as they looked at them in shock.

"Is this a joke?" Lauren asked.

Amber shook her head. "No, my mom was pregnant when you guys left for that world tour years ago."

"Brittany and Alvin had a kid together, oh my gosh." Theodore muttered as he collapsed into a seat. "Does Alvin know?"

"Of course he doesn't." Lauren snapped as she sat down. "If he did he would've taken the quickest flight to wherever she came from. This is Al we're talking about. If he knew he had a kid he'd do anything he could to get to know them."

"True." Theodore said.

"Okay, so how did you guys find her?" Lauren asked.

"Well I found out Alvin's my dad so I flew out here to try to find him." Amber began. "We had no idea how to find him so I took a break to look in this record store where I ran into Simon. He dragged me off into the back and made me promise not to tell anyone who he really was. Then Rocky came and tackled Simon,"

"Wait," Lauren interrupted as she looked at Simon looking like a kid on Christmas Day. "You got tackled by a little girl."

"She's strong!" Simon poorly defended himself.

Both Lauren and Theodore began laughing their heads off and even Elizabeth released a few giggles.

"I feel the love." Simon told them sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized in between giggles. "That's not funny."

"Can we get on with the story?" Simon snapped.

Theodore and Lauren both shut up, holding in their laughter. "Yeah, sure, tough guy." Lauren replied before she typed something on her phone quickly. "Sorry text, continue."

"Anyway, after Rocky released Simon I showed him the book."

"What book?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Amber reached into her bag, pulled out the storybook, and handed it to Elizabeth.

Theodore's phone beeped and he quickly pulled it out and typed something. "Sorry text."

"It's fine." Amber told him.

"This was written by Jeanette Miller." Elizabeth stated aloud.

"You know her?" Amber asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I've read all of her books. She's a brilliant children's book writer."

"Simon used to date her." Theodore told her.

"Did you really?" She asked her attention snapping back to her husband.

Simon nodded. "A really long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up."

"Okay I have a question if you don't mind me interrupting this story and Elizabeth asking about her husband's ex."

"Of course." Amber said.

Lauren leaned closer to Amber. "Does your mom know you're here kid?"

Amber fell silent for a couple moments before she finally shook her head. "No, she doesn't."

Simon's eyes grew wide. "Brittany doesn't know you're here!"

"I say we call the cops and have four-eyes arrested for kidnapping a minor." Lauren told them.

He glared at her. "I had no idea Brittany didn't know she was here!"

Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "I can't believe you didn't ask her if her mother knew she was here or tell me that you used to date Jeanette."

"Oh my gosh, are you actually calling the cops, Liz?" Theodore asked.

"Yes!" Lauren exclaimed. "It's about time! You're way too good for him and he's going to leave you when he comes out of the closet anyway."

"I'm not gay!" Simon exclaimed.

"And I am not calling the cops on my husband." Elizabeth replied before she turned to Amber and Rocky. "Call your mother." She ordered. "She's probably worried sick about you. I know I would be if you were my daughter."

Amber accepted the phone and looked at Rocky hopefully. "You want to go first?"

"We both know my parents don't care and they're right about Miss Britt. She's probably crazy worried."

Amber sighed as she punched in her mother's phone number with shaky hands. She pressed the phone to her ear and began to dread what her mother would say when she found out Amber was with her dad's family in California.

She looked up to see Theodore and Lauren staring at her waiting to see what was going to happen while Simon just watched her intently as his fingers intertwined with his wife's.

Finally, Amber's gaze met the Elizabeth's and she felt reassured by the blonde's encouraging smile.

Amber let out a deep breath as she waited for her mother to pick up; but to her surprise it went to voicemail.

She pressed the button to end the call on Elizabeth's IPhone, not bothering to leave a message before she handed it back to Elizabeth.

"We'll just wait and maybe she'll call us back." Elizabeth told her optimistically.

Suddenly Elizabeth's phone began ringing and she looked at it surprised.

"When did you become a physic, Lizzy?" Lauren asked amused.

"I'm not," Elizabeth replied confused as she picked up the phone. "Oh it's Kelsey."

"Tell her I say hello." Simon told her.

Elizabeth nodded as she answered the phone. "Hello Kelsey, what's going on?" "Alright I'll check it, I'll check it." "Yes I promise. Bye Kelsey."

"What did Kelsey want?" Simon asked.

"She wants me to check my twitter." Elizabeth replied as she taped on another app on her phone. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked up at Lauren. "You didn't."

Simon narrowed his eyes. "Lizzy can I see your phone."

"I don't think that's a good," Elizabeth began but Simon cut her off.

"Please Lizzy?"

She sighed. "Fine, here."

Simon's eyes scanned the screen before his gaze snapped back to Lauren. "You tweeted that I was tackled by a teenage girl!"

"Yup." She replied with a smirk. "And I did it in a witty way."

Simon's gaze went back to the screen before he looked up at his little brother. "You retweeted that?"

"Yup, pretty much." He replied with a mocking smile.

"Alright well in Theodore's defense," Elizabeth said as she took her phone out of her husband's grasp. "Alvin also retweeted it along with 1, 142 other people."

Elizabeth looked at her confused. "How do you have that many people following you?"

Lauren shrugged. "I'm clever and witty."

"But still you tweeted this like five minutes ago."

"Yeah, there's a lot of people who have nothing better to do than be on twitter on a Monday afternoon." Lauren told her.

Elizabeth shook her head while Simon folded his arms over his chest. "I really hate twitter." He informed them.

"Uh, dude, I think twitter is the least of our worries at the moment." Theodore told him.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

Theodore gestured to the door with his paw as he told her, "Look."

Amber looked at the direction he was pointing and felt her stomach drop.

For Alvin Seville had entered the building.


	8. One Loves Come Home As Another Leaves Us

**A/N: **Uh, hey everyone? I know there's no excuse for how long I've been gone. I promise though I'm back. There's been a lot going on and with school, it's just been hard to write. A special thank you to everyone who has kept on faving, alerting, reviewing, and kept inspiring to keep going. And a special thank you to my beta reader, Simon wanna be for being an amazing friend and going beyond the call of a normal beta reader. Um, Missus, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, Alvie's Angel, and all of my friends on here who inspire me every time I talk to them, thanks to you too.

I know this chapter is rough and short, but I hope all of you like it! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"Dad," Amber whispered to herself.<p>

The butterflies from earlier returned at full force, punching her in the stomach and making it hard for the chipette to breathe.

She had been thinking about this moment for so long. Okay, so she had never pictured that the father she would be meeting would be one of the most famous people in Hollywood. She hadn't imagined they'd meet at a very nice Italian restaurant where Amber was already seated with her two famous uncles, the chipette she worshipped, and then some other random woman.

Never, ever, would she have guessed her father was Alvin Seville.

"Hey guys." Alvin greeted. "Heard you got the crap beaten out of you by a girl, Si."

"She just tackled me." Simon corrected bitterly.

His elder brother raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because according to Lauren's tweet,"

Simon groaned, cutting off his brother. "I hate twitter!"

"I don't." Lauren disagreed as she looked at her phone. "Just dropped off at the airport by my amazing fiancé, Alvin. Wisconsin here I come."

Alvin looked at her surprised. "You follow Jess?"

She shook her head. "Nope that was a retweet. Which reminds me," She tapped her phone. "Unfollow Alvin Seville."

Amber watched her father roll his eyes, still feeling like she would pass out any second.

Alvin's eyes finally glanced over at Amber and Rocky. "Who are the kids?"

"Alvin this is Amber and her friend Rocky." Elizabeth told him. "They're from New York."

"Four-eyes here kidnapped them from Lefty's record store." Lauren added.

Simon glared at her as he exclaimed, "I did not kidnap them!"

"That's enough you two!" Surprisingly it was Elizabeth who snapped at them. "We're in a nice restaurant! So shut it!"

Alvin's confused gaze never left the girls. "Okay, so confused here."

"Amber and Rocky, all you need to know." Rocky told them and then whispered to herself, "At the moment."

He nodded, extending a paw. "Well then I'm Alvin, Alvin Seville."

And that's when Amber Miller fainted.

* * *

><p>Jeanette Miller had always been a very intelligent chipette for her age.<p>

She made good grades, good decisions in life, and was a good judge of character. Of course love always made people make stupid mistakes, especially their first. For Jeanette, first love came in the form of a bespectacled chipmunk in blue.

Simon Seville had captured her heart and held onto it until much later in her life. She thought he was the perfect guy. Smart, kind, charming, and everything else that Jeanette had ever wanted in a guy. Of course he had minor flaws that Jeanette could over look but there was one major flaw that led to their breakup. One that Jeanette had refused to notice. It was very simple.

Simon Seville was a tool.

He created an awful lie about her baby sister, Eleanor, and had fed it to his younger brother and Eleanor's boyfriend, Theodore Seville. Theodore had ended it and Eleanor was left with a broken heart. Jeanette broke up with the bespectacled chipmunk soon after.

It didn't take long for the chipette to regret her decision but before she could make up with the Seville brother, he left on tour with the rest of the band. Looking back now, Jeanette couldn't be anything but thankful he did.

Jeanette moved on with her life. She attended NYU while Eleanor attended a small culinary school. Brittany did not attend a college due to the fact that the eldest Miller sister had a baby, Alvin Seville's baby, when she was eighteen and had to get a crappy job at a clothing store to provide for it. Brittany barely talked to her sisters. Occasionally they did receive word on how their sister and niece, Amber, were doing. Once they heard that Brittany had met a guy who promised to take care of both Amber and Brittany.

Eleanor and Jeanette had no idea what Jeff was like. Brittany did nothing but gush about how incredible he was, so they figured he would take care of their sister and niece. They were wrong.

A couple months after graduating from college, Jeanette received a phone call from a hysterical Brittany. Jeff had taken everything of value that Brittany owned and left her sister alone without a penny to her name.

Jeanette and Eleanor rushed to New York to help their sister. They moved in and agreed to split the rent equally between the three. Jeanette offered to babysit the four and a half year old Amber until she found a job. Instead, Brittany said that if she babysat Amber, both she and Eleanor would cover her part of the rent.

Brittany got a better job as a tailor. It still didn't pay much, but it was better than her old job. Eleanor began working as a caterer, making a decent living for someone fresh out of culinary school. Jeanette became the live in nanny.

She really couldn't complain. Amber was a wonderful, and surprisingly, well behaved child. She enjoyed spending time with the little girl and it was Amber who inspired Jeanette to start writing children books for a living.

Jeanette began writing full time when Amber started school. Her work day began after she dropped the red head at school and she stopped when she needed to pick Amber up from school. After Brittany or Eleanor returned home from work, Jeanette resumed writing until around eleven or midnight.

Her friends and family were getting worried. They thought Jeanette worked a little _too _hard.

A couple of her college friends held an intervention one night and took her out to a poetry reading. They did this once a month. Jeanette would be ever thankful they did though. Five years after she came to New York she met the real love of her life. Not another Simon. No, this one was the real thing.

She met Paul.

Paul was everything that the adult Jeanette wanted. Smart, funny, sensible, brave, a bit of a dreamer, and _very _handsome.

The couple became inseparable; knowing they only had a year before he went back to war.

All good things had to come to an end eventually and to this day, saying goodbye to Paul at the airport was the hardest thing Jeanette has ever done.

For four years they wrote each other constantly, occasionally seeing each other's faces on the webcam.

He was almost finished. Then he wouldn't have to go back for a whole two years. Of course nothing could go well for Jeanette.

It was two weeks before he would be coming home when she got the news of the explosion.

Jeanette raced to Paul's family farm upstate where she waited for a couple days with his family to hear of any news. It was three days before they heard he was alright and then another week before he finally came home.

She remembers vividly standing by the gate, waiting to see him again after all his time. To make sure with her own eyes that he was alright. She remembers running into his embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her head in his chest, telling him never to do that to her again.

Things finally were looking up. Paul proposed and they were getting things in line to move out to their own place after a small ceremony.

That's when everything came crashing down.

Amber's school had called to report that Amber hadn't come to any of her classes. Thinking she had just ditched again, Jeanette called Rocky and Drew to see what they knew. Rocky's went straight to voicemail and Drew said he had no idea where they were since they hadn't shown up at school or contacted him.

She searched Amber's room for clues, only to find that her backpack was gone along with her suitcase, most of her clothes, and some of her other belongings.

Now Jeanette was sitting on the couch, trying her best not to cry. Paul had gone to the Montez's to see Rocky since she wasn't answering her phone.

She could only hope that Paul came back soon so they could figure something out before Brittany-

"I'm home!"

"_Too late," _Jeanette thought to herself as Brittany walked into the living room.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Paul?" Her older sister asked concerned.

Jeanette shook her head. "No, Paul is fine. He should be back soon. There's something you need to know though."

"I'm back!" Paul's voice interrupted as he stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "And guess what? They didn't even care that their daughter was missing! Said she had asked them permission to go somewhere but they couldn't remember where she said or when she was leaving!"

Paul froze in the doorway when he saw Brittany. "Hey Britt, why are you home," He greeted nervously as he checked his watch. "Right on time."

"What's going on?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Nothing," Paul replied swiftly.

Jeanette glared at him. "She needs to know Paul."

"I need to know what?" Brittany asked looking between the two.

Jeanette chewed on her lips as she looked at Paul wondering what her words should be to explain this. Paul walked from behind Brittany and intertwined his fingers with his fiancée before giving her a reassuring squeeze.

That squeeze seemed to give Jeanette just enough courage to drop the bomb.

"Britt, the school called today. Amber and Rocky are missing."

The auburn haired chipette sat down on the couch, shocked. "What do you mean, Amber's missing?"

Jeanette sat down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "The school called to say she didn't show up. We talked to Drew he doesn't know anything and apparently Rocky's gone too. Amber's stuff is gone as well."

"She ran away?" Brittany asked surprised, tears forming in her blue eyes.

The brunette shook her head, tears coming to her own eyes. "We don't know, Britt."

Brittany buried her head in her hands. "This is my entire fault. If only I had been a better mom,"

"Don't you dare think that, Brittany." Paul snapped. "You are an amazing mother. I know it, Jeanette knows it, Eleanor knows it, and most importantly Amber knows it. So pull yourself together, Britt. Amber's not the type to run away unless it was necessary. There's something else going on. Now get off the couch, wipe your eyes, and let's go find that girl."

Brittany raised her head and slowly nodded, wiping away the salty tears. "You're right. Let me go put my work stuff away then we'll go looking for her."

Jeanette watched her sister leave the room, trying not to cry, before her gaze turned to her fiancé. "You didn't have to snap at her, you know."

Paul matched her glare with one of his own. "I'm sorry but she was acting stupid. Even you have to admit that."

She sighed. "I guess so."

"_California Girls we're__ unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot, we melt your popsicle."_

Paul picked up the phone. "It's a California number. You want me to answer it?"

"Probably Eleanor on George's phone. I'll call her later."

He silenced the phone before he put it back in Brittany's purse. "You ready?"

She reappeared from the bedroom and nodded, still startled. "Let's go find my baby."

"Are you okay kid?"

* * *

><p>Amber's vision became clearer as she recognized Rocky, Elizabeth, Simon, Theodore, Lauren, and Alvin looking at her worriedly.<p>

"Amber are you alright, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked her.

Simon held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," She replied groggily.

"Close enough." Lauren muttered.

Theodore turned and looked at the rest of the restaurant staring at them. "She's okay everybody. Go back to your business."

Alvin helped the teenage chipette up to her feet. "You gave us quite a scare kid."

"I did?"

Rocky nodded. "You fainted, Ambs."

"You scared the crap outta me. Do you know how worried I was?" Elizabeth asked.

Simon placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why don't you sit down and relax, Lizzy. Amber's fine. Remember, stress isn't good for the baby."

Amber watched her sit down, obviously still startled. She had forgotten about her aunt's pregnancy with all the excitement of meeting everyone else. What struck Amber though was how worried Elizabeth was. How worried all of her uncles, aunt, and Lauren were worried. It reminded her of her family back in New York.

Lauren looked at Amber. "I wish I could say that it's the hormones that's making her act like this, but Elizabeth's like this twenty-four seven. You get used to it."

"Wait, hold up." Alvin said confused. "They know about the baby?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We told them before you arrived."

Lauren slung an arm around Alvin's shoulder. "A lot happened when you were at the airport dropping of Jackie."

"It's Jessie." Alvin corrected automatically.

"Nothing much really happened." Theodore disagreed.

"Well not for you, Teddy. After all there were only blondes at the bar." Lauren teased with a smirk.

"Okay, let's rewind a bit, shall we?" Alvin asked, obviously upset. "How come these two girls, who are total strangers, know about the baby? You've known them for about two hours? It took you guys two months before you told your own brothers and whatever you consider Lauren."

Simon sighed. "Al,"

"Don't you dare 'Al' me, Simon." Alvin snapped. "Who are these girls?"

Amber glanced between the two brothers as she spoke up. "My name is Amber Miller, my mom is Brittany Miller." Alvin looked at the teenage girl shocked and confused. She could tell he wanted to ask a million questions about the chipette he once loved and the chipette in front of him. _"Well he'll want to ask so many more when I'm done. Here goes nothing," _Amber thought to herself as she took a deep breath and looked Alvin right in the eye. "And you're my father."


End file.
